Fishleap's Fate- The Unwanted Destiny
by Fat Cat Fevah
Summary: Fishkit is said to be destined for greatness, and she sure looks like she will be. But she doesn't want this destiny, not at all. She does her best to avoid it, but when cats close to her are killed, will she be able to carry on life normally when she knows what's she should be doing? Rated T for some violence. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Fishleap's Fate- The Unwanted Destiny. Fishkit tries to be an ordinary kit. But that's kinda hard when she rarely gets tired and often stays up late. She also faster than an average kit, but, then again, she _is_ a Windclanner, born to one of the fastest cats in the clan and a rogue. Her clan doesn't care about her hereditary, only how well of a warrior she will be. Her leader and the medicine cat believe she is destined for greatness, but all she wants is a normal life with a normal family.**

 **I have decided that rather than being 20 years after Path of Stars, it will be in a time period where none of the founder cats are alive, nor any cat mentioned in the DotC series, or any cats in Cloudstar's Journey and Thunderstar's Echo.**

 **ALLEGIANCES-**

Windclan-

Leader: Sandstar- elderly light brown tom

Deputy: Nettlewhisker- mottled brown tom with white spots and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Swiftfeather- black and silver tom, Needlefrost's brother

Apprentice: Amberpaw- pretty light brown she-cat

Warriors:

Briardawn- light brown tabby she-cat with reddish paws and amber eyes

Gingerfrost- ginger she-cat, Rosefrost's mother

Heathercloud- gray she-cat with green eyes, Sleekwhisker's sister

Apprentice- Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Sleekwhisker- silver-gray she-cat

Cloudyeye- bright white tom with milky grey eyes and black ears

Rosefrost- orange-red and silver she-cat with blue eyes,

Apprentice: Stormpaw- mottled gray tom with black spots

Wolfsong- dark gray tom with silver swirls, amber eyes, and a melodic mew

Aldernose- light brown tom with green eyes, Honeycloud's brother

Blossompool- mottled light brown she-cat with dainty paws, pink nose and sky blue eyes

Ivyfrost- silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

Hootowl- dark gray she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, darker stripe down back, blonde ears, lighter gray swirls, a reddish tail and huge blue eyes

Tailfeather- mottled black and brown tom with a plumy tail, father of Stormpaw, Amberpaw, Hawkpaw and Orangewhisker's kits

Apprentice: Otterpaw- small brown she-cat with darker paws, darker flecks covering her back, large, blue-silver eyes, and a scar over a heart-shaped spot on her shoulder

Whiskerflight- mottled brown and white she-cat with a plumy tail, Tailfeather's sister

Foxskip- dark red tom with amber eyes, Slatewing's brother

Slatewing- sleek, thick-furred dark gray tom with wide golden-amber eyes, ripped ears and a pink scar running across his stomach (standing in as Ebonygaze's mate)

Silverwind- silver tabby tom with faint white stripes and dark blue eyes

Larksong- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fuzzycloud- black tom with spiked up fur and cold amber eyes, Fallingfeather's brother

Fallingfeather- light gray she-cat with sky blue eyes and spiked fur

Icedapple- pretty white she-cat with silver tabby stripes, blue eyes, and light silver splotches

Snowseed- fluffy white tom with green eyes, Icedapple's brother

Cedarfern- dark ginger tom with amber eyes and lighter legs, white-tipped tail, Honeycloud's and Aldernose's younger brother

Brindlefrost- mottled brown and black she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, pink nose and blue eyes, Honeycloud's and Aldernose's younger sister

Scorchbreeze- small glossy-furred pale silver tabby she-cat with smoky black swirls, lighter coloured toes and ear-tufts, long, plumy tail and large orange eyes

Queens:

Orangewhisker- light brown-orangeish she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Stormpaw, Amberpaw, Hawkpaw and Tailfeather's kits (Featherkit- black she-kit with silver plumy tail and green eyes, Harekit- light brown tom with amber eyes, and Flykit- small black-she-kit with dark blue eyes)

Needlefrost- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes, mother of Silverwind's kits (Rabbitkit- light gray she-cat with silver paws and light blue eyes, Heatherkit- dark gray she-kit with faint brown stripes, silver chest fur and light green eyes)

Honeycloud- light brown she-cat, mother of Nettlewhisker's kits (Oakkit- light brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and green eyes, Reedkit- orange and white tom with one black paw and an all white ear, Ripplekit- mottled brown tabby she-cat with a white left front paw and two black hind paws, white dots above eyes, white ears and tail-tip, also has black dots on stomach, Mountainkit- light brown she-cat with a white tail-tip, ear-tips, paws and white dots on back and above her blue eyes, Pebblekit- gray-brown spotted white tom)

Ebonygaze- black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Rascal's kits (Maplekit- tortoiseshell and white she-kit with amber eyes, Timberkit- brown tabby tom, Fishkit- silver she-kit with blue eyes and tufted ears)

Elders:

Nightsky- black tom with dark blue eyes, Ebonygaze's father

Owlshade- dark brown tom with wide amber eyes, Slatewing and Foxskip's father

Rowanleaf- dark red tom with fading green eyes, nearly blind

Deerheart- reddish light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Rowanleaf's sister

Riverclan-

Leader: Scarletstar- Fluffy rust-coloured she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Sedgefrost- light sable-cream she-cat with ice blue eyes

Med Cat: Pondfrost- silver and gray patched she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Duskpaw

Warriors:

Poppysnow- orange and white tom

Shrewfeather- light brown and black tom

Berryfern- orange and creamy gray tom

Bramblecloud- brown and gray tom

Salmonclaw- light ginger tom with amber eyes and long claws

Cinderleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Ripplestream- dark gray tom with odd black swirls and blue eyes, father of Slatepaw

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Grayfeather- dark gray tom

Bluestorm- gray-blue tom with green eyes

Dappleshine- golden she-cat with a silver underbelly

Sunpool- yellowish tom with darker paws and gray ears, blue eyes, Wolfjaw's brother

Wolfjaw- gray tom with black paws and blue eyes, broken jaw and long fangs

Newtheart- long-haired sandy-coloured tom with soft brown eyes

Aspengorse- light brown-yellowish tom with green eyes, Crookedmuzzle's brother

Crookedmuzzle- light brown tabby tom with scars littering his whole body, broken jaw, bright amber eyes, darker stripes and a white-tipped tail

Wavecloud- dark gray tabby tom with a lighter foam-coloured underbelly, paws, and bright green eyes

Splash- black and white she-cat with piercing green eyes

Dewdrop-light gray tom with ice blue eyes

Raindrop- small black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Slatepaw

Mistysky- light gray tabby she-cat with white patches and deep green eyes, Slatepaw's mother

Apprentice- Alderpaw

Foxtail- dark russet tom with a fluffy, white-tipped tail

Flintgaze- black tom with amber eyes

Drizzlefall- gray, black and white she-cat with amber eyes, Cherrywillow's sister

Cherrywillow- silver and red she-cat with light brown paws, Wolfjaw's younger sister

Juniperfall- long furred blue gray she-cat with leaf green eyes

Stormyeyes- red and white tom with dark blue eyes

Briarthorn- fluffy dark brown tom

Bluestripe- blue-gray tom with sparkling blue eyes

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- small black tom with white chest, paws, tail-tip and green eyes

Alderpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Honeypaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Slatepaw- white tom with gray spots and blind dark blue eyes

Queens:

Lilyflower- reddish-silver she-cat with one gray paw and green eyes, expecting Grayfeather's kits

Goldenpool- golden she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bluestorm's kits (Stormkit- blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes and Gorsekit- golden tom-kit with blue eyes)

Acornnose- light brown she-cat, mother of Thorntail's kits (Valleykit- silver tabby she-kit with a yellowish tail and green eyes and Rainkit- dark gray she-kit, tinted slightly blue and dark green eyes)

Applewillow- small dark brown tabby she cat bright blue eyes, heavily pregnant with Newtheart's kits

Elders:

Streamwhisker- gray tom with light blue eyes, former deputy

Flowerfur- yellow she-cat with light blue eyes

Shadowclan-

Leader: Sparkstar- black she-cat with a white chest and front legs, and amber eyes

Apprentice- Briarpaw

Deputy: Brackenclaw- sleek, black furred tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentice- Quickpaw

Med Cat: Adderstrike- light brown tabby with darker stripes and white paws

Warriors:

Eagleflight- elderly dark brown tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes

Briarflame- dark orange she-cat with amber eyes

Reedsong- golden tom

Lakestorm- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Petalwind- yellow, silver and black she-cat

Firepatch- dark brown tom with a fluffy orange tail

Tigerpounce- extremely dark gray tom with black splotches, long legs, and amber eyes

Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Cherrylight- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with a reddish tail and green eyes

Willowstorm- light gray she-cat with blue eyes, Whitefern's sister

Swiftstep- gray and black tom with a silver tail and amber eyes

Whitefern- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stormfall- muscular, long-furred mottled dark gray she-cat with one black paw and clear amber eyes

Mossyleaf- mottled tortoiseshell tom with deep green eyes and a white tail

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Darkfoot- large white tom with black paws and blue eyes

Nettleclaw- light brown tom with white paws

Frostflower- grey she-cat with black stripes and white underfur and blue eyes

Mintfire- orange and gray tom with green eyes

Dappledmist- gray-blue, black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Swampclaw- muscular, black she-cat with brown spots and paws, green eyes

Mudwhisker- sleek, long-furred black tom with brown paws, yellow eyes

Duckthroat- flat-faced brown tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, legs, tail tip and green eyes

Sunstrike- dark golden tom with a black dorsal stripe

Emberfrost- Long furred pale grey she-cat with green eyes and black paws

Aspenleaf- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a ginger tail, Mossyleaf's younger brother

Frostclaw- white tom with long claws

Apprentices:

Lynxpaw- large, grey tom with black spots and blue eyes

Stonepaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw- white she-cat

Briarpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Queens:

Applefern- cream and orange she-cat, mother of Firepatch's kits (Forestkit- fluffy long-furred brown and white she-kit with green eyes, Darkkit- black tom with amber eyes and Brightkit- black she-kit with bright amber eyes)

Sorrelsky- dappled calico she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Tigerpounce's kits (Leafkit-little calico she-kit with amber eyes, Longkit-ginger and black tom with one thick white dorsal stripe, two other very thin ones in the sides of it, and green eyes and Spottedkit-spotted black tabbie tom with green eyes)

Newtmuzzle- brown she-cat with a white muzzle, mother of Mossyleaf's kit (Leafkit- light brown tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and tail, and deep green eyes), adopted mother of Fjordkit (white tom-kit with icy blue eyes) and Waterkit (silver and white tabby she-kit with blue-green eyes)

Dawnstrike- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Darkfoot's kits (Birdkit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and large blue eyes, Silentkit- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes) adopted mother of Lostkit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes)

Elders:

Nightsong- black and silver tom with blue-gray eyes

Darkfeather- brown tom with a black, plumy tail

Newttail- Brown tabby tom with a long darker brown tail

Skyclan-

Leader: Barkstar- brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Foxcall- reddish she-cat with white front paws and black hind paws, deep green eyes

Apprentice: Rookpaw

Med Cat: Leafsong- light brown tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Warriors:

Ivyleaf- silver and black she-cat with green eyes, Flamestorm's mother

Cloudfall- white tom with a light gray stripe down back and light blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Reedfire- orange and silver tabby tom with green eyes

Jaysong- dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Drizzlepaw

Flamestorm- orange-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawnbreeze- cream and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Birchsong- spotted ginger and white tom

Feathermist- light gray she-cat with green eyes and a soft white belly

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Nightbreeze- black tom with odd silver swirls, white paws and green eyes

Blackcloud- dark gray tom with a black tail, a reddish hue, brown ears and blue eyes

Silvercreek- silver tom with deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Cinderleap- dark gray tom, Shadedflame's brother

Shadedflame- dark gray she-cat with burning amber eyes, Violetcloud's sister

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Violetcloud- light gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Fallowgaze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Ashlight- light gray tom with darker paws

Apprentice: Jackdawpaw

Graytail- gray tom

Apprentices:

Bluepaw- gray-blue tom with amber eyes

Petalpaw- yellow tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Drizzlepaw- gray she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

Hollypaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Rookpaw- black tom with brown ears

Crowpaw- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with amber eyes, a white tipped tail, and a white paw

Birdpaw- light blue-gray she-cat with a reddish hue and green eyes

Starlingpaw- black she-cat with brown and blue-gray spots

Jackdawpaw- dark gray-blue tom with gray-amber eyes

Queens:

Lightstripe- light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Reedfire's kit (Silverkit- silver she-kit)

Blueflower- light blue-gray she-cat with a white paw, gray-green eyes, expecting Blackcloud's kits

Elders:

Brownbrook- mottled brown tabby tom

Emberheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes, Flamestorm's father

Roseshade- dark reddish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderclan-

Leader: Alderstar- pale brown tabby tom

Deputy: Duskfire- Thick, dark brown furred tom mixed with lighter shades and amber eyes

Apprentice- Vixenpaw

Med Cat: Lilywhisker- light gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, chest and tail-tip

Warriors:

Brambleheart- dark red, almost brown, tom with green eyes

Poppyshine- reddish brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Goldenfrost- bright ginger she-cat with silver paws, underbelly, chest and muzzle

Laurelclaw- Light gingery-brown tom with green eyes and a green-brown face and a white stripe around his muzzle

Apprentice- Rabbitpaw

Stormrunner- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Cinderfern's brother

Cinderfern- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, Ravenflight's sister

Ravenflight- dark gray, nearly black, tom with amber eyes

Sorrelcreek- light brown tom with blue eyes

Violetsong- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenstorm- light ginger tom with blue eyes and white paws

Blackstream- strong, sleek black tom with lean muscles and amber eyes, fathering Frostheart's kits, mate to Iceblaze

Iceblaze- white she-cat with piercing amber eyes and a black paw

Honeyleaf- lithe ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, Sandfeather's sister

Apprentice: Palepaw

Sandfeather- lithe ginger she-cat, expecting Brackenstorm's kits

Leafmist- gray tabby she-cat with multicoloured eyes, one green, one blue

Shrewstripe- dark grey tom with a reddish hue/tint and a white muzzle, Leafmist's brother

Hollyshine- silver she-cat with black ears and green eyes

Rowanflame- dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a half-missing white ear

Willowfall- dark gray she-cat

Dewflower- light gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Nightheart- sleek black tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Stumpycloud- dark gray tom with amber eyes, Shrewstripe's brother

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Ashwind- gray tom

Gingersplash- light ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, green eyes, and a white and ginger striped tail, Pinebreeze's sister

Pinebreeze- ginger and silver tom with blue eyes

Leapfoot- dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, amber eyes

Blackclaw- black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

Apprentices:

Palepaw- creamy light orange tom with bright amber eyes and a crooked tail

Vixenpaw- lithe fox-coloured she-cat with piercing green eyes, Palepaw's sister

Rabbitpaw- tan tabby tom with unnaturally long ears, Vixenpaw's brother

Eaglepaw- dark brown tom with white paws, belly and tail-tip, dull amber eyes

Queens:

Rosedawn- reddish orange she-cat, mother of Alderstar's kits (Stagkit- dark gray tom-kit with amber eyes, Deerkit- brown tom with green eyes, Fawnkit- light brown tabby she-kit with a white belly, Doekit- light gray she-kit with brown paws)

Orangeleaf- orange she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stumpycloud's kit (Emberkit-Cloudy orange and white she-cat with green/blue eyes, Sunkit-orange tom with white paws and blue eyes, Dappledkit- dappled gray, white and orange she-kit)

Frostheart- dappled silver and white she-cat with green eyes, expecting unknown's (Donny) kits (Brokenkit-sleek, mottled dark brown tabby she-kit with green eyes and light brown paws, Dovekit- soft gray she-cat with amber eyes, Echokit- silver and black tabby she-kit with green eyes), Iceblaze's sister

Shadefern- Dark gray almost black she-cat with green eyes with lighter almost invisible gray tabby markings, mother of Rowanflame's kits (Thrushkit- brown and black tom with green eyes, Nightkit- jet black she-cat with piercing green eyes, and Duskkit- dark gray she-kit with green eyes)

Elders:

Rowanleap- russet coloured she-cat

Hazelstreak- light brown she-cat with amber-green eyes

Rogues and Loners:

Rascal- brown tom with a white underbelly and ear-tips, and a gray tabby tail, tufted ears

Blue- gray-blue tom

Bailey- black and white tabby she-cat

Thunder- small, lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

Stormie- light gray tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes, Thunder's brother

Finnie-

Hazel- short haired light grey she cat with lighter grey markings on her head, belly, chest, and tail, emerald eyes

Willow- gray tabby she-kit with green eyes

Sky- short-haired gray tabby she-kit with lighter markings and emerald eyes

Coal- pure black tom-kit with blue eyes

Kittypets:

Mittens- pretty black she-cat with white paws

Donny- light brown tom with amber eyes

Nora- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly, paws and muzzle

 **Now to the story-**

 **Read and Review! No flames!**

Ebonygaze stared at her mate-no, her _ex_ mate. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't think I love you anymore." Rascal looked away, his amber eyes sparkling with sadness. He couldn't bare to leave her, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Rascal? Is that you?" A neatly shaped black head appeared from a gap in a twoleg nest. Pretty green eyes stared down at the quarreling cats, the pink nose twitched. "It is you! I've missed you!" The cat squeezed out of gap and ran to meet Rascal, purring. Ebonygaze's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"So this is why you're leaving me!" she spat angrily, back arched, fur bushed. "Our kits will never know of their father now. You unworthy piece of dog dung! You. You. You crow-food eater! I hope when you die, your bones will be picked clean by birds and other predators!" She snarled. "I. Hate. You." Ebonygaze turned around and sped away, out of Rascal's sight. Rascal followed her until she disappeared, shoulders slumped. Stunned, he let the words sink in. She was expecting his kits. Kits he would never know.

"Rascal? Are you okay?" Mittens, the other she-cat, asked him, concern and confusion etched in her face.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a few days." Rascal padded wearily away from her, thinking about what had gone wrong.

* * *

Ebonygaze slowed to a halt at the camp entrance, her lungs heaving for breath. She paused. Ebonygaze knew she wasn't due for few moons or so, but she wanted to be safe, rather than sorry. She felt no pains, only a broken heart. She padded into camp as casually as she could, wincing when she noticed other cats eyes on her. She could hear them whispering, wondering who the father was. Holding her head high, she walked into the elder's den to find her father- the only cat who knew of her affair.

"Nightsky? Father?" she poked her head into the den, expecting to see her father curled up, sleeping. But instead she found him sitting up, washing himself. Surprised she padded inside.

"Hello young one." her father rumbled. "I see you have finally come to visit me. Is this an actual visit, or do you just want love advice?" Nightsky teased her. Ebonygaze snorted.

"Actually, yes, I have come for that," she meowed shyly, shuffling her paws. "Rascal. He. Left me for a _kittypet_." Ebonygaze spat the last word, curling her mouth into a snarl. Her father sighed, opening his mouth to say something when the leader's call rang out.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath me!"

Ebonygaze exchanged a confused glance with her father before they both padded out of the den, Nightsky to sit with his denmates and Ebonygaze with her friends, Rosefrost, Whiskerflight, and Orangewhisker. Orangewhisker seemed to be overjoyed.

"Are your kits becoming warriors?" Ebonygaze asked her as she settled down. It felt like she was sitting next to a sun.

"They all passed their assesment! I'm so proud of them! They're such good role models for their younger siblings!" the ginger she-cat gushed happily.

"Hush!" Rosefrost flicked her friend over the ear. "Do you want to hear their ceremony or not?" Whiskerflight purred in amusement.

Sandstar gazed down proudly at the two apprentices. "Rosefrost, has your apprentice earned his right to a warrior name?" Sandstar began the ceremony.

"He has earned the right many times," Rosefrost answered proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Heathercloud? Has your apprentice earned it?" The leader turned his light green gaze to the strict she-cat.

"He's earned it. I will be proud to speak to him as an equal, rather than an apprentice," Heathercloud cracked a rare smile to go along with the rare praise.

Sandstar lifted his head proudly to the sky. "I, Sandstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on the aprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors." Sandstar looked down and fixed his eyes on the young Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The nervous tom's voice shook, but there was no mistaking the determination in his meow.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Stormwatcher. Starclan honors your initiative and your forethought." Sandstar turned to Hawkpaw.

"Hawkpaw," he began, " do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Even Sandstar knew there was no need to ask this. The tom had stood for his clan many times, ready to fight for his life, never giving up.

"I do." The strong, clear meow rang throughout the camp, and the young tom lifted his head and straightened up.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as," Sandstar paused, as though searching for the right name, "Hawkbreeze. Star clan honors your courage and your skill in battle," he finished, letting the clan cheer the new warriors' names.

"Stormwatcher! Hawkbreeze! Stormwatcher! Hawkbreeze!" The clan chanted happily. Ebonygaze cheered loudly, thinking that those would be her kits one day.

"Ebonygaze?" A voice sounded behind her, seeming unsure. Ebonygaze turned to find Slatewing, shifting his paws slightly. Ebonygaze frowned, wondering what could unnerve the bold young tom. "Can we take a walk, just the two of us?"

"Yeah, sure." Ebonygaze followed the slightly younger tom, speeding up slightly to walk beside him. Giving him a mischievous glance, she grinned, "I take it this isn't just a plain walk?"

Slatewing stuttered, "I-uh, well, I noticed the nursery seems to be full." he choked out at last.

"Poor Honeycloud's got her paws filled. The clan is thriving. It has been a long time since we have starved." Ebonygaze nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering, if maybe, uhm, you wanted to, I don't know," Slatewing stalled and Ebonygaze let out a purr.

"It's okay, Slatewing." She meowed, pressing against him slightly. "I know what you're trying to say. Follow me." She whisked ahead, bringing him to a small dip in the ground, near Rascal's twoleg den, past the border. She winced, remembering all the fun memories of him. The dip was protected, easily guarded and very hidden. Maple trees lined the outside, along with a few bushes. A stream ran through the middle of it, teeming with silver fish.

"Woah." Slatewing let out a gasp. Ebonygaze purred.

"There's a network of never-been-found-before tunnels in that rabbit hole, too," Ebonygaze flicked his ear with her tail when Slatewing's jaw dropped.

"This is beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I need to tell you something. I am expecting kits, a kittypet's kits." Ebonygaze was frightened of Slatewing's reaction. He turned to her slowly.

"Ebonygaze," he began, "I-you know that I've always liked you as an apprentice and we used to be such good friends. I will act as the father of these kits, but can you just tell me something?"

"What?" The black she-cat shuffled her paws nervously.

"Will you be my mate?" Slatewing stuttered.

Ebonygaze let out a loud purr and walked forward to nuzzle the gray tom. "Of course." She meowed, and Slatewing purred, loud enough for other cats to hear, but they didn't care.

"I love you, Ebonygaze." Slatewing breathed into her ear, ruffling the fur.

"I love you too." Ebonygaze licked his muzzle. "Let's return to the camp so they others don't think we're lost."

"Let's stay here for a bit." Slatewing purred, gazing around at the maple trees and the small stream. Ebonygaze rested her head on the larger tom's shoulder in agreement. She remembered all the fun she had had with Slatewing and his brother, Foxskip, when they were all apprentices. Although she was a half moon older, they had all gotten their warrior names together, along with Whiskerflight, Orangewhisker and Tailfeather. Rosefrost had gotten her name two moons before them.

"Remember when we put fire ants in Sandstar's nest when he was Sandfire?" Ebonygaze asked.

"He got so mad. I was worried he would get Mossstar to exile us!" The dark gray tom purred in amusement. The scent of Riverclan suddenly washed over them and dark gray tom came into their view. The two were hidden slightly so Riverclan warrior could not see them. Behind his came a pretty light gray and white she-cat. Ebonygaze exchanged a glance with Slatewing.

"They're not on out territory and we're not on their territory." Ebonygaze whispered, to which Slatewing nodded. "They're probably out for a stroll, just like us." The dark gray tom suddenly looked up, narrowing his dark blue eyes as he stared right at them. Ebonygaze froze and she felt Slatewing tense.

"I know you're there." The dark gray tom hissed, making the she-cat stare at him with wide eyes.

"This is no cat's territory." Slatewing stood up, padding toward the two. Ebonygaze joined him, recognizing the tom to be Ripplestream, a warrior of Riverclan around her age.

"Ripplestream!" She raced past Slatewing to meet Ripplestream across the stream running through the middle of the dip. Ripplestream looked up recognizing her.

"Hello!" He leapt into the stream and waded through it. The she-cat, who Ebonygaze could now tell was Mistysky, Ripplestream's old apprentice, followed him. They exited the water, shaking the droplet of their pelts easily, showering Slatewing and Ebonygaze. Slatewing shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi Ripplestream, Mistysky." Slatewing greeted the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted a quiet night away from the clan." Mistysky spoke for the first time.

"Oh, are you two mates?" Ebonygaze asked in surprise. Mistysky leaned against Ripplestream, purring lightly.

"Hey... Do you wanna learn how to fish?" Ripplestream asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uh- sure?" Slatewing glanced at the stream in distaste.

"Just sit like this, so your shadow doesn't fall on the water, with your paw raised like this." Ripplestream positioned himself next to the stream. Curious, Ebonygaze followed his instructions, as did Slatewing. "Now just wait until you see a fish and aim for where it's going." He focussed on the water and suddenly struck the water, and a silver fish fell on the ground. Mistysky moved in, giving the killing bite. Ebonygaze and Slatewing watched in amazement.

"Wow." Ebonygaze closed her dropped jaw.

"You can also catch fish by swimming, but that's advanced." Mistysky purred at their amazement. The four spent the rest of the sun-down period, purring at the failed attempts. The pile of fish gathered and grew bigger.

"Ebonygaze. We should get home now." Slatewing interrupted Ebonygaze and Mistysky's conversation. Ebonygaze looked up, shocked.

"We really should. Split the pile in half?" She agreed, then looked to Ripplestream, who nodded and began splitting it in half.

"How will we explain this to the clan?" Questioned Slatewing as they padded back to the clan, his mew muffled by the fish.

"Just tell them we figured out how to fish and though it was fun." Ebonygaze shrugged, twining her tail with Slatewing's. They padded into camp, making the cats that were awake look up at them. They placed the prey on the pile and each took a fish for themselves. The smell of fish caused other cats to appear from the dens, to check out the new food. Ebonygaze and Slatewing lay side by side, tails casually twined, purring to themselves.

"Yo Slatewing!" Foxskip, Slatewing's brother, raced out of the den. He skidded to a halt, noticing the fish. "What's this? I gotta try this!" He excitedly ran around the prey pile a few times before choosing a fish to gulp down. Slatewing exchanged an amused glance with Ebonygaze, purring in amusement.

"What do you think?" Ebonygaze asked Foxskip, who had wolfed down the fish and was reaching for another.

"Yum! YUM!" Foxskip purred, gulping down the second fish. Other cats had chosen the new prey from the pile, curiously picking at it. Some deciding they liked it, some hating it. The disgust on some cats' faces sent Slatewing and Ebonygaze into fits of laughter.

"Slatewing. Ebonygaze." Nettlewhisker, the deputy, padded out of the leader's den and over to the two. "Sandstar wants you to go to the Gathering to-what's this?" Nettlewhisker stared at the fresh-kill pile.

"Food." Foxskip butted in, talking slowly as if the deputy was a kit that didn't understand.

"Yes, I know that, but why this?" Nettlewhisker sighed in exasperation at Foxskip's antics. Ebonygaze looked to Skatewing for help.

"Ebonygaze and I were walking around together and decided to try to hunt fish. We-" Slatewing broke off, looking confused.

"Figured out a way to get down the steep cliff," Ebonygaze quickly finished.

"Oh, okay." Nettlewhisker stared at them for a moment. "Uhm, so. Sandstar wants you to go to the Gathering tomorrow night," he finished his earlier statement lanely and padded away to go try a fish. Ebonygaze and Slatewing watched him as he bit into it and wrinkled his nose.

* * *

Ebonygaze padded along with her clanmates to Fourtrees. Thunderclan was already there, stepping high and prancing like deer and puffing out their chests. Ebonygaze snorted. _Typical Thunderclan. Always thinking they're the best._ She padded off to find Acornnose and Applefern, who both wouldn't miss this Gathering for anything. They were both due around the time she was.

"Ebonygaze?" A deep voice sounded behind her. Ebonygaze turned and purred at the brown-furred tom.

"Hello Duskfire! It's been awhile since I've seen you at a Gathering!" Ebonygaze sat down next to him.

"Well you better get used to it." Duskfire purred.

"Why?" Ebonygaze frowned, she knew Duskfire was ambitious, but was he so ambitious he would force to be able to go to a Gathering. She shook the thought away, knowing her friend to be very loyal to his clan.

"I'm deputy!" Duskfire grinned happily.

"Congratulations!" She wondered if any other clans had knew deputies. The Riverclan deputy had seemed to be getting old, but Streamwhisker seemed to have many more moons a head of him. Plus Ripplestream hadn't said anything.

"The Gathering is starting!" One of the leader's called.

"Sandstar, would you like to go first?" The eldest cat normally would go first, and seeing that Sandstar was the eldest leader, he would be offered to go first.

"Very well." Sandstar nodded and stepped forward. "Windclan has plenty of prey and is thriving! Honeycloud's kits are nearly at their 6th moon. Orangewhisker has given birth to three kits again! Featherkit, Flykit and Harekit! Let us thank Starclan they don't have names like their father's." Purrs of amusement rippled through the clans.

"The prey is running well for Skyclan. We mourn the death of the elder Cloudshine. He passed away peacefully in his sleep. Silverpaw, Violetpaw, Fallowpaw and Graypaw have became Silvercreek, Violetcloud, Fallowgaze." The clans cheered the new names of the young warriors. "That is all." Barkstar finished, letting Alderstar step forward. The tom cleared his throat.

"Thunderclan has nothing to report besides that prey is good, as well as everything else. There are two new apprentices, Vixenpaw and Rabbitpaw. Vixenpaw is staying at camp because she got in trouble." Alderstar announced, letting the clans cheer for Vixenpaw and Rabbitpaw. "A rogue ventured into our forest, but we taught him a lesson. Treebranch was killed." Sad murmurs echoed through the trees, Treebranch had been well-known among the clans. "Duskfire has replaced him as deputy." The clans cheered and Ebonygaze purred happily at Duskfire.

Scarletfire, the fluffy red she-cat deputy of Riverclan, had replaced Alderstar. "I bring sad news. Cliffstar has passed away fighting a fox in our territory. He will be missed greatly. Dewdrop, Raindrop, Sedgefrost and Ripplestream drove the fox into the river where it drowned. Streamwhisker retired before his death and I am now leader." The cats called Scarletstar's new name. "Sedgefrost, after showing true bravery and courage, although some reckless behavior, is the new deputy." Sedgefrost's name was cheered. "Beside that, Riverclan is well. The fish are swimming and we are safe. Acornnose has had her kit, she has been named Valleykit. Sparkstar?" Scarletstar stepped back to let Shadowclan's graceful leader step forward. Ebonygaze purred when she heard her friend's named called. So Acornnose wasn't there.

"Shadowclan is well. We have had no deaths lately. The prey is running and we have no kits yet, we are thriving. We too had problems with a rogue, but he won't be coming back anytime soon." Sparkstar ended with a purr, letting the cats mingle.

With a wave of her tail, Ebonygaze left the new deputy to find Applefern. She spotted the she-cat's pelt and ran forward to talk to her.

* * *

 _A half moon later-_

Slatewing paced outside the nursery, hearing his mate's yowls of pain. The kits were coming early, at least, that's what he thought.

"Slatewing!" Amberpaw appeared from the nursery. "Come and meet your kit!" Slatewing looked up.

"She isn't done yet," he objected.

"Toms." Amberpaw rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "It's not scary. Just c'mon." Her head disappeared then reappeared. "Another kit's here. This next one is the last one!" she urged, and Slatewing came galloping into the nursery to see the last kit, a tiny light brown tom, slid out. Swiftfeather bit his birthsack and he let out a loud mew.

"That one's gonna be a fighter." Slatewing purred, picking up the tiny kit and putting him next to his sisters.

"Then he deserves a nice, strong name." Ebonygaze purred back as Slatewing licked the small tom all over. Slatewing's face grew serious. A few heartbeats passed.

"I've been thinking," Ebonygaze meowed slowly, "of something Rascal once told me about. He said twolegs would plant trees for 'timber' and this 'timber' is strong enough to hold twolegs in it. He said it's what some twoleg 'furniture' and their dens are made of. It must be a strong materiel," she paused, looking up at Slatewing, then back at the tom-kit. "He also said it's light brown in color. What do you think of Timberkit?" She finished, giving the tom's ears a few laps.

"It's perfect. What about the eldest kit? The tortoiseshell?" Slatewing purred, watching the small kit. "The brown and orange in her pelt remind me of maple trees." He commented. "Wait. That's it! It's perfect! Maplekit for our strong young kitten."

"What about the smallest? The silver tabby? She's so pretty. Her pelt reminds me of the silver fish we caught with Ripplestream and Mistysky." Ebonygaze nosed the second born.

"Fishkit." They meowed in unison.

"Welcome, little Maplekit, Fishkit, and Timberkit." Slatewing purred happily.

 **A/N- Rascal lives near Morgan's Farm (twoleg view) near Riverclan!**

 **It was fun writing about Ebonygaze and Slatewing, and Foxskip's antics and Ebonygaze's friendships. Honestly, I'm sad only the Prologue is about Ebonygaze. She's such an awesome character. Unfortunately, I normally don't give cats happy endings and such. This is also the only chapter that will be about 3,000+ as I can't really write for long.**

 **I shamelessly admit that I already have the ending written, so let's get this emotional rollercoaster started! (Oh noes! A hint!? *wink wink*)**

 **QOTC- What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Please vote on the poll in my bio! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me! I'm back! Updates will be irregular, maybe once every two weeks to once every month or two! Enjoy! Next chapter should be up soon!**

Fishkit was dreaming of the wind ruffling her fur, her tail streaming behind her, running. She was following a rabbit, a nice fat one. She closed in on it, right before she pounced, it dove into a burrow, Fishkit on it's trail. Suddenly, everything was dark, Fishkit couldn't see. A loud noise sounded in her ear, making her unable to hear. She bumped into a wall and the dirt fell on her, she couldn't breathe.

Fishkit woke with a gasp. Timberkit was laying on top of her, snoring loudly.

"Get off!" She squealed, trying to shove the larger kit off her. But she was too much smaller than him, her efforts were in vain.

"Fishkit?" Ebonygaze's mew sounded from the den entrance. "What's going on?" Her mother padded closer.

"Timberkit won't get off me!" she complained loudly. Timberkit woke with a loud, disgusting snort.

"Hurmph?" The weight of his head vanished. Squawking, he rolled off her, face first into the moss. Fishkit stood up, shaking the small twigs from her pelt. Ebonygaze purred. Fishkit got out pf the nest and began to wash herself. Paws first, then the face, then the ears, then the body, and lastly, the tail. It was a ritual she had since she had opened her eyes. Maplekit and Timberkit thought it to be strange, but she didn't care. When she finished, she stood up and stretched.

"Where's Maplekit?" Ebonygaze asked suddenly. Fishkit's pelt burned.

"She wanted to go out and explore. I tried to stop her but she butted right past me." Fishkit explained.

"Why does she always try this." Ebonygaze groaned. Fishkit sighed inwardly. She had disappointed her mother. Her pelt prickled with shame and her shoulders slumped sadly. Her mother seemed to notice and leaned in to give Fishkit's head a lick. "It's not your fault, my little fish. Now why don't go outside and play with the other kits. And bring Timberkit." She added, seeing her only son curled in a ball, sleeping. She nosed him gently, causing him to rush to his paws, relaxing when he saw who it was.

"Mama!" Timberkit purred, bouncing on his paws happily. "Can we go out and play?"

"Of course." Ebonygaze licked his ear and Timberkit ducked away, running toward the door.

"C'mon Fishkit!" He yowled back to her and Fishkit looked up at her mother, as if asking if it were okay. Ebonygaze nuzzled her in response and Fishkit grinned, giving her mother's nose a lick before bounding away to join Timberkit and the others. A moss ball was high in the air and Fishkit purred, joining her friend's side. The kittens were split into teams.

Fishkit was on a team with Featherkit, Heatherkit, Oakkit, Reedkit and Ripplekit, the other team consisted of Timberkit, Harekit, Flykit, Rabbitkit, Mountainkit and Pebblekit.

"Pebblekit!" Timberkit yowled, batting the ball to spotted tom. Pebblekit leapt in the air, stretching his paws out and batted it to Rabbitkit, who stretched up and pawed it to Harekit. The ball was high in the air, and Foxskip appeared out of thin air, batting the ball to Fishkit, who purred happily and hit it with her nose to Featherkit, who was racing past Rabbitkit. Featherkit struck it with a paw to Heatherkit, who got it past Pebblekit, and hit it to Oakkit. Oakkit hit it with his nose to Ripplekit, but was intercepted by Timberkit. The ball fell to the ground after it passed Reedkit.

"We win." Timberkit's gaze sparkled with amusement, purring happily.

"You played unfairly!" Mountainkit squeaked unhappily.

"Yeah! Foxskip helped you!" Pebblekit sided with his sister.

"Kits! I would have helped either team! Featherkit's team just didn't get the ball enough!" Foxskip intercepted before the kits started fighting. "How about we pick new teams for capture the rabbit tail, with me and," Foxskip looked around the camp, his eyes lighting up when he saw Nettlewhisker padding solemnly out of Sandstar's den. "Nettlewhisker! Come and join us!" Nettlewhisker looked up, padding closer.

"What is it, Foxskip?" He asked tiredly.

"Play moss ball with us!" Foxskip flicked the deputy's ear with his tail. Nettlewhisker opened his mouth to reply, looking annoyed, but before he could say anything he caught Flykit's gaze. The tiny she-cat looked up at him with big eyes.

"Fine," he sighed. Purrs erupted from all the kittens.

"We're the captains." Foxskip informed him. "Alright kittens!" Foxskip turned back to them. "Line up!" They clustered together happily as Nettlewhisker bit off two rabbit tails. "I'll pick first." His gaze looked over the cluster of kittens. "Timberkit!"

"Oakkit!" Nettlewhisker called in response.

"Map- where's Maplekit?" Foxskip frowned, looking unusually sad.

"Right here!" Slatewing marched into camp, an unhappy looking Maplekit behind him. Fishkit exchanged a glance with Featherkit.

"Now the teams will be unfair." Fishkit whispered crossly. Featherkit nodded.

"Where was Maplekit? Did she go outside the camp?" Featherkit asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"What's all this?" Sandstar croaked, padding slowly out of his den. Swiftfeather ran after him.

"Sandstar! You're not well! Get back in yo-" Swiftfeather's urgent calls were muffled by Sandstar's tail.

"I know that, Swiftfeather, but I would like to spend my last days participating in clan activities." Sandstar rasped back to the tom. He frowned. "How old are Honeycloud's kit?"

"5 and a half moons." Pebblekit informed him, trying to look taller and older.

"Let's do it now." Sandstar muttered to Nettlewhisker, flicking his tail. The kits looked up at him with eager eyes as Sandstar leapt onto Tallrock. Honeycloud's kits began to wash themselves vigorously. Sandstar waited a moment, eyes shining with amusement, not wanting them to go to the ceremony looking dirty.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Tallrock." At Sandstar's beckoning, Honeycloud hurried out of the nursery, joining Nettlewhisker. He gave Honeycloud's ear a lick.

"Tailfeather," Sandstar addressed the odd-named tom, "has Otterpaw worked hard to earn the right of her warrior name?"

"Definitely." Tailfeather nodded, grinning slightly at his apprentice.

Sandstar fixed his gaze on the sky. "I, Sandstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior." Sandstar looked to Otterpaw. "Otterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The young she-cat shook with excitement. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of Starclan I name you Otterfoot. Starclan honors your swiftness and your loyalty." The clan cheered for Otterfoot as Sandstar looked to Honeycloud's kits. They all stepped forward, Pebblekit in the lead.

"Reedkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Reedpaw. Your mentor will be Fuzzycloud. I know Fuzzycloud is young, but he is smart and quick-witted." Sandstar finished, eyes gleaming.

"Fuzzycloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nettlewhisker, and you have shown yourself to be smart and fast. You will be the mentor of Reedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to young Reedpaw." Pebblepaw purred, stretching up to touch his nose with Fuzzycloud's. As Fishkit looked at them, she noticed a cold look in Fuzzycloud's eyes, a look that made her shiver.

This went on for a while, Oakpaw being given to Foxskip, Pebblepaw to Ivyfrost, Mountainpaw to Hawkbreeze, and Ripplepaw to Stormwatcher. The clan cheered for the new apprentices as Sandstar retreated to his den, hacking, Swiftfeather on his trail. Timberkit watched his friend, envy strong in his gaze. Flykit nudged him and Timberkit jumped, annoyment sparked his gaze, the envy gone.

"Hey, Flykit, betcha can't climb to the end of that branch." Timberkit dared, pointing to a branch sticking over the small but deep stream.

"I bet I can!" Flykit retorted, fur bristling. She raced toward the branch, Featherkit, Timberkit and Fishkit on her trail. Maplekit was sulking in the nursery with Harekit, Rabbitkit and Heatherkit were taking naps.

"Flykit! No, you'll fall!" Featherkit yelped. Secretly, Fishkit shared her worries, but she didn't want to get the cold shoulder from Timberkit for a moon. Flykit edged her way closer to the edge. With a yelp, she fell into the deep end.

 **Cliffie! We need to know whether Flykit survived or not! What do you guys think? I have to get this to 1,500 words!**

 **Who is Bluestar's-Sister's-Mate's-Mother's-Mate's-First Mate's-Son's (the deputy)-Son's-Mother's-Brother (and mate)'s-Son's-Second Mate's-Daughter's-Son**

 **Wow, that was a Rollercoaster to write! Have fun figuring it out! Oh, hey! I made it over 1,500! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this one's short. Made up mostly of AN.**

 **:3 lemme explain a bit about the stream.**

 **So it's a stream, but it's slightly wider and much deeper, like a river. It has really bad currents due to many large rock at the bottom. It's large and deep enough for a small kitten like Flykit to drown in, but not for a full-grown cat, such as Orangewhisker, to drown in, although nearly. When the snow and ice thaws, however, it would be possible. Does that help clear things up? I know this isn't what the real WC camp looks like.**

 **I realize that I didn't specify on ages too much. In the prologue, Honeycloud's kits were 3 1/2 moons, and Orangewhisker's kits were just born. A 1/2 moon later, Fishkit and her siblings were born. Currently, Heatherkit and Rabbitkit are 4 moons. Currently, Fishkit and co are a moon and a half, while Orangewhisker's kits are 2 moons. So now, Honeycloud's kits are 5 1/2 moons. Honeycloud's kits are 4 moons older than Fishkit and co. Heatherkit and Rabbitkit are 2 1/2 moons older than Fishkit and co. Featherkit and co are a half moon older than Fishkit and co, although they will most likely be apprenticed at the same time.**

 **I'm doing a review reply thing for all guest replies. Account reviews will be responded to through PMs**

 _ **Review Replies (Guest Replies)**_

 **Bluestripe- What do you mean? Windclan is the main focus of this stories. Other clans and cats will only appear in battles, Gatherings, and visits for help.**

 _With a yelp, Flykit fell into the deep stream._

Featherkit glared at Timberkit, sullenly picking at her mouse. Even after a moon, Featherkit still hadn't forgiven Timberkit for daring the small, boisterous young she-cat to climb the branch. Flykit had fallen to her death, her body hadn't yet been recovered. Her mother had nearly fallen to the same fate, throwing herself in the stream to find her. Luckily, she was large enough and tall enough that she couldn't drown.

"Featherkit, eat your food before an owl comes," Orangewhisker, Featherkit's mother, snapped. She had become distant lately, keeping a close eye on her kits, but not caring for anything else. She hadn't eaten in a few days, her ribs were starting to show. Ebonygaze pressed against her friend's flank.

"Orangewhisker, calm down. You need to eat." Ebonygaze murmured. Fishkit felt a rush of pride for her mother as the two she-cats padded away, stopping to talk to Slatewing, then going on to the fresh-kill pile. Slatewing bounded up to the kits.

"Hello!" He purred loudly, a little too cheerfully. It seemed force.

"Hi," Featherkit mumbled.

"Featherkit, cheer up!" Fishkit urged. The whole clan was still mourning for Flykit, but Featherkit, Harekit and Orangewhisker seemed to be taking it the worst. Tailfeather was straying toward the nursery more often, trying to get in all the time he could with his kits. Nettlewhisker had noticed, and Tailfeather now only had two patrols a day.

"This is all your brother's fault," Featherkit snarled. Fishkit stared at her. Featherkit had been so sweet and kind. Her ears drooped and Fishkit walked away from her friend.

"Sandstar! SANDSTAR!" Hootowl raced into camp, her patrol behind her. "Riverclan has crossed the border!" She yowled. Swiftfeather appeared from Sandstar's den and calmly crossed the camp to talk to the young she-cat. Fishkit pricked her ears, seeing all the other cats in the clearing do so.

"-well. -can't - out," was all Fishkit could catch. A fishy scent washed over the camp and strange cats flooded the clearing.

"Sedgefrost! What is the meaning of this!" Nettlewhisker's mew rang out. The leader, a pale creamy-sable she-cat with frosty ice blue eyes snarled at him.

"Do we look like a battle patrol?" She hissed, lashing her tail. Fishkit eyed the patrol. They all had smoothed fur and seemed at ease, looking around the clearing curiously.

"Sedgefrost, calm down." A small black and white she-cat murmured, padding up to her. Raising her voice, she mewed, "Swiftfeather! We're here to talk to you." The black tom started, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Riverclan is in need of your help. One our kits is horribly sick, and we are out of the herbs needed." A silver and gray she-cat meowed calmly.

"But, Pondfrost!" Swiftfeather sputtered. "It's greenleaf!"

"They're herbs that only grows here." Pondfrost growled.

"Are you sure you have it in your territory and you just haven't explored it enough?" Swiftfeather grumbled under his breath. Before Pondfrost could snap back at him, he sighed. "What is it you need?"

"Burnet, Chamomile, Goldenrod, Lungwort, and Ragwort leaves," Pondfrost listed.

"Bring us Coltsfoot, Feverfew, Horsetail, and Sweet-sedge in return," Swiftfeather grunted, leading the she-cat to the medicine cat den. Fishkit raced up to the Riverclan cats, sniffing them.

"You smell weird." She informed them. Sedgefrost winced, leaning down to breathe on the young she-kit. Fishkit's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"So do you, rabbit-breath." Sedgefrost growled, baring her teeth. Fishkit yelped, scampering away, teeth gripped her tail gently. She turned around and saw the black and white she-cat.

"Pay no attention to my sister." The she-cat licked Fishkit's ear. "I'm Raindrop," she mewed. "And these cats are Bluestripe," the blue-gray tom sent her a bored smile, "Newtheart," the sandy tom was looking around the camp curiously, "and Salmonclaw." The light ginger tom was murmuring something to Newtheart. Fishkit stared up at Raindrop with wide, soft blue eyes. Raindrop had bright amber eyes.

"Sedgefrost. Raindrop." Ebonygaze's voice sounded behind her, unusually coldly calm. Fishkit felt the ground leave her paws as her mother picked her up.

"Ebonygaze." Sedgefrost dipped her head in mock respect. "I see your kit is too curious for her own good. Not unlike her mother." Sedgefrost's mew suggested the words meant something to Ebonygaze, who had winced. Ebonygaze didn't say anything, just turned away, bringing Fishkit with her. Fishkit squirmed in her grip until her mother set her down in the nursery.

"Stay here, Fishkit." Ebonygaze growled, then swung her head back to the entrance to find the others. She returned a moment later with Timberkit and Maplekit, both of whom looked annoyed. Orangewhisker and Tailfeather came in behind her, Tailfeather carrying Featherkit and Orangewhisker carrying Harekit.

"It's getting late. We should all be going to sleep." Orangewhisker gently nudged her kits into the nest, They huddled up and Orangewhisker curled herself around them, Tailfeather snuggling into the nest next to them. Unlike her siblings, Fishkit wasn't tired. Maplekit yawned, scooting away from the Fishkit, Timberkit and Ebonygaze, stretching out, then curling into a ball. Timberkit snuggled up to Ebonygaze and fell asleep almost immediately. Fishkit sighed as the other cats in the den fell asleep, unable to sleep herself, she got up and exited the den. Shadows cast on her, hiding her pelt from Cloudyeye, who was guarding the camp. Fishkit knew the senior warrior's eyesight was deteriorating, and that he wouldn't be able to see her. Movement at the edge of camp near the dirt-place caught her eye. An outline of a black cat was moving to the dirt-place. Fishkit's breath caught in her throat as she quietly sank to the ground to follow the cat. She looked closer at the cat and relaxed when she realized it was just Fuzzycloud. Fishkit decided not to ask him what he was doing, rather follow him. She wrinkled her nose as she entered the dirt-place, holding her breath until she was out.

"Whoa,'' Fishkit breathed. She hadn't realized the outside world was this big. The stars shined bright above her and a light breeze drifted over her, ruffling her fur. She shivered, but was too determined to find out what Fuzzycloud was doing to go back. As she raced after the fast-moving tom, her legs began to tire.

"Fuzzycloud, I've missed you." A cats mew made Fishkit more determined to find out what was going on. She padded into the bushes, watching through the leaves. Sleepily, she blinked, drifting off before she could discover what was going on.

 **Well, that ends today's chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **Now, Honeycloud's kits are 6 moons, Heatherkit and Rabbitkit are 5 moons, Featherkit and Harekit are 3 moons and Fishkit and co are two and a half moons. Okay, now I'm confused.**

 **Qotc1- Foxleap's-Father's-Father's-Son's-Other son's(the only surviving kit of the litter)-awesome daughter's-mother's-mother's-mate's-mother's-brother's-father's-mother**

 **Qotc2- Who do you think Fuzzycloud is meeting. I'll give you a hint. It's got to be a cat from either Thunderclan, Riverclan or Shadowclan because Windclan doesn't share a border with Skyclan.**

 **Good luck on that! Yesterday's answer was... Stemkit!**

 **Congrats to-**

 **Redtail1192!**

 **Good luck on this next one!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, we only own the few OCs we came up with. If we owned Warriors, why the hell would we be writing on here?**

 **Already on Chapter 3! Someone get us some bread because _we are_** ** _on a_** ** _roll_** **!**

Fishkit woke to someone carrying her.

"Let me down!" she squeaked, indignant.

"It's just me." Fuzzycloud's mew was muffled. Fishkit squirmed in his grip until he set her down roughly. "Listen to me, stupid kit." He cuffed her around the ear bad-temperedly. "Whatever you just saw, forget it. It never happened.'' Fuzzycloud bared his teeth at her and Fishkit squeaked again, nodding because she was too frightened. "Now I have to get you home before the others wake." Fishkit looked up and realized it was nearly dawn. "If there is a cat up, we'll just say I took you out because you couldn't sleep and we accidentally fell asleep, otherwise we would've been back earlier." Fuzzycloud growled, picking her back up. Fishkit was silent for a few strides.

"Who was that cat with you?" Fishkit inquired, watching the ground move swiftly beneath her.

"I said, let's forget about what happened." Fuzzycloud growled through Fishkit's fur.

"Does that mean you'll stop meeting them?" Fishkit asked innocently, yelping when Fuzzycloud dropped her.

"Forget about that ever happening." Fuzzycloud shoved his face into hers.

"Then I'll ask Fallingfeather." Fishkit retorted, shuffling back slightly. Fuzzycloud groaned.

"Fallingfeather doesn't know," Fuzzycloud hissed, noticing her mischievous look, he quickly added, "if you tell her, I will rip out your guts and feed them to the birds." Fishkit squeaked in terror as Fuzzycloud picked her up again. She fell silent for the rest of the journey, falling alseep halfway back to camp.

* * *

"Fuzzycloud? What were you doing out so early?" Scorchbreeze's soft mew reached Fishkit's tired ears, but she could barely register what they meant, she was so tired.

"Why do you have Fishkit?" Otterfoot asked suspiciously.

"Fishkit couldn't sleep, so I took her out for a walk." Fuzzycloud grunted, lying easily. Fishkit wondered how many times he had lied to his clanmates before. Fuzzycloud pushed past the two smaller she-cats, still holding the now-sleeping Fishkit.

"Fuzzycloud?" Ebonygaze's sleepy mew reached Fuzzycloud's ears as he pushed into the nursery. He gave her a brisk nod, setting Fishkit down and 'explaining' what happened. Ebonygaze nodded in understanding, falling asleep almost immediately. Fuzzycloud picked Fishkit up again and put her among her sinlings, giving her head a quick lick.

"Don't forget your promise," Fuzzycloud whispered in her ear before turning away and padding outside to watch the sunrise.

* * *

When Fishkit woke at sunhigh, the first thing she noticed was that all the other cats in the den were gone. The second thing was that it was sunhigh. She raced out of the den to see the other kits playing capture the rabbit tail without her. Movement at the corner of her eye made her turn. Fuzzycloud was sharing a rabbit without a tail with Fallingfeather, watching her closely. Fishkit growled under breath, she wouldn't give away Fuzzycloud's secret, not until she figured out what he was truly doing. Realizing he had met her stare with a gaze colder than ice, she squeaked and quickly turned to watch the other kits play.

"You're going down, Timberkit!" Featherkit hissed at Fishkit's brother. They were circling each other, a rabbit tail between them. The other kits were sidelined, watching with wide eyes as the two kits showed true hatred toward each other.

"Then you're going with me!" Timberkit growled back.

"It's your fault she died!"

"I didn't know she would actually do it!"

"You knew Flykit! She was always trying to prove that beside her size, she would be a strong warrior!" Featherkit snarled, rage flashing in her green eyes.

"Stop this nonsense." A deep voice growled from behind Fishkit. Frightened, she spun around, relaxing when she realized it was just Sandstar. "Violence should never be the answer for kits. Flykit's death was an accident," Timberkit sent Featherkit a smug and triumpant look, "however, Timberkit, you should not have dared the smaller kit to do such a hard task that you wouldn't have been able to do." Sandstar sent Timberkit a stern look. Mumbling something under his breath about kits as apprentices and mentors, the elderly leader limped away. Timberkit met Featherkit's uncertain gaze.

"Featherkit," Timberkit began, shuffling his paws nervously, "I'm sorry for Flykit's death. I miss her." Timberkit looked at the ground after he admitted his true feelings.

"I'm sorry too, Timberkit. I should have stopped her." Featherkit stepped forward and touched Timberkit's nose with her own. The kits around them let out a sigh of relief now the hatred had ended.

"Let's go hear a story from the elders!" Heatherkit suggested and all the kits bolted to the elder's den, where Reedpaw, Oakpaw and Ripplepaw where checking the elder's for ticks.

"Hello!" The black tom greeted them through half closed eyes.

"Are you the young kits?" The dark red tom was peering at them, his eyes oddly milky, like Cloudyeye's.

"Would you like to hear a story?" The only she-cat nudged Rabbitkit, who squeaked in alarm.

"How about a story to sare them into eating their food?" The last tom hissed. "Or to not disturb their elders?"

"Or to pay attention?" The black tom mewed dryly.

"Now, now, Owlshade. There's no need to scare these poor kits." The she-cat flicked the brown tom's ear.

"But Deerheart! These are valuable lessons!" The black tom mocked Owlshade before Owlshade could say anything.

"Nightsky! How dare you be so rude!" The milky-eyed dark red tom caught on, joining in with Nightsky.

"Rowanleaf! I expected better of you! You're my brother!" Deerheart hissed, then turned back to the kits. "Would you like to hear a story? Go ask Owlshade, he's the best story teller, even if he is crazy." The other two elders purred while Owlshade growled.

"What story would you like to hear?" Owlshade inquired as the kits crowded around him. "'A Night of Listening,' 'Mouse Games' or 'A Mystical Battle'?" Owlshade flicked his tail impatiently as the kits decided, before letting Maplekit pick for them.

"A Night of Listening," Maplekit decided confidently.

"Not to long ago, there was a medicine cat of Riverclan by the name of Meadowpelt-"

"Why is this about a Riverclan cat?" Timberkit asked crossly.

"-who was constantly frustrated by the daredevil antics of the four new warriors, Snaketooth, Molewhisker, Nettlepad and Lightningpelt," Owlshade carried on as if he had not been interrupted. The three apprentices that had been checking the elders for ticks now sat woth the kits, listening eagerly. "Just recently, Snaketooth had broken his leg because he tried to climb one of the Great Four Oaks. Meadowpelt is beginning to feel like he-"

"Meadowpelt's a male!" Harekit exclaimed in amazement.

"-will soon refuse to help the young cats. Not to long after, he overhears the three healthy cats plan to try and jump across the gorge. Concerned for their safety, Meadowpelt goes to their leader, Troutstar, and requests that he go to the Moonstone to ask Starclan for help. Troutstar agrees, and Meadowpelt goes to the Moonstone. There he dreams he is sitting in the middle of camp, silently watching over his clanmates. When he wakes, he realizes Starclan has given him an idea. A night of listening, to guard over their clanmates. Meadowpelt heads straight back to his camp, telling Troutstar his idea. Molewhisker, Nettlepad and Lightningpelt are ordered to stand guard that night, staying silent the whole time."

"The whole time?" Maplekit asked, eyes widening.

"The whole time, unless something attacked." Deerheart confirmed.

"During the night," Owlshade resumed, "a fox attacks and the clan is awakened. But they need not fear. Molewhisker and Lightningpelt chase off the fox as Nettlepad stands guard. The three remark that they would never had heard the fox had they been sleeping. Meadowpelt is relieved when the four warriors begin to act more responsibly and he requests that Troutstar add a night of listening to the Warrior Code." Owlshade ended, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes. He began to snore away.

"You kits should go now, it should be time for your nap or something." Rowanleaf yawned.

"Your mothers will be wondering where you are," Deerheart closed her eyes as the kits exited the den and headed to the nursery. The sun was starting to set and all kits were yawning as they stumbled into their nests.

"Hey, Rabbitkit?" Heatherkit mumbled.

"Yeah?" Rabbitkit responded.

"I just realized, we'll be apprentices in nearly a moon." Heatherkit yawned.

"Wow." Was Rabbitkit's sleepy response.

* * *

 _Later that night_

A yowl sounded from Sandstar's den, waking all cats from their peaceful slumbers.

"Sandstar! Sandstar is dead!"

 **Last chapter's answer was... Crystal!**

 **Congrats to... No-one! Wow, guys! Great Job! (You can use the Warriors Wiki, ya know)**

 **These chapter's questions will not be a riddle, instead it will be a regular question.**

 **Qotc1- Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **Qotc2- What do you think of Fuzzycloud?**

 **Qotc3- What did you think of Sandstar, and how well of a leader do you think Nettlewhisker will be?**


	5. Chapter 4

**RIP Sandstar. Sandstar was actually given his 9 lives not too long ago, so he had about 4 lives left, however, he was about an elder's age when he was given them, so he just lost 3 to old age and the first one to sickness. Starclan can't cure old age. Today's chapter is a little rushed, but I wanted to get to the important stuff before Fishypaw becomes an apprentice.**

 **I'm changing it to all reviews replied to here cause I'm too lazy to send mail now.**

 _ **Review Replies-**_

 _ **I-really-hope-not-**_ **Fuzzycloud is an awesome character, and he's a little fuzzy-wuzzy ball of fur. Nice guess on who he's meeting. We'll discover who it is in Chapter Six. Also, Vixenpaw is the deputy's apprentice, not medicine cat apprentice.**

 _ **Valeska'sGirl-**_ **Hey, V. I know. Thunderclan and Windclan technically have borders across Fourtrees, but Skyclan is behind Riverclan and Thunderclan.**

Cats scrambled from their nests at Swiftfeather's horror stricken yowl. Nettlewhisker emerged from Sandstar's den, his eyes huge. He met Fishkit's gaze and his eyes filled with wonder. Fishkit started. _Is Nettlewhisker okay?_ she wondered as his gaze travelled over the other cats.

"I must travel to the Moonstone," Nettlewhisker announced as he padded to the exit.

"Nettlewhisker, wait!" Amberpool's urgent calls made him turn back to face them, slightly confused. "You need to appoint the deputy! Look at the moon, it'll be moonhigh before you get back!" Nettlewhisker nodded grimly and jumped onto Tallrock.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that he spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Windclan is," Nettlewhisker's gaze raked the clan, searching for the right cat for the position, "Slatewing." Fishkit's father's eyes widened and she noticed Hawkbreeze clawing at the ground angrily. She couldn't help but glance around, looking for Fuzzycloud, and frowned when she couldn't find him.

"Thank you, Nettlewhisker- I mean Nettlestar!" Slatewing choked out a purr while the rest of the clan called his name, all the kits included. Timberkit puffed out his chest.

"I'm the deputy's son!" He boasted loudly, strutting around the camp. His eyes were starting to droop, as were Maplekit's.

"Back into the nursery," Needlefrost nudged her kits back into their nest. Maplekit stumbled after them, Timberkit, Featherkit and Harekit after her. But Fishkit was wide awake, and the brisk new-leaf air did nothing to help her sleep, only waken her more. Her brain was moving slightly slow, and it took awhile for her to register what had just happened. Fishkit shook her head crossly, and her brain felt clearer. As she looked around, she realized some cat was missing.

"Where's Fuzzycloud?" Fallingfeather voiced her thoughts and the cats around them began to look around. Fishkit couldn't help but smirk. Fuzzycloud emerged from the entrance and his eyes widened in horror as he noticed the cats milling around Sandstar's body.

"Fuzzycloud? Is that you?" Larksong called softly, her eyes fixed on Fuzzycloud's outline.

"Yeah. I took a walk to clear my head." Fuzzycloud answered gruffly. "Is that Sandstar?"

"Yeah, Swiftfeather thinks he died of old age." Amberpool meowed, sitting next to the old tom's body. Fuzzycloud padded forward, then noticed Fishkit.

"What's she doing here?" Fuzzycloud glared.

"Hey! I'm a part of this clan!" Fishkit protested.

"I think it's time you get to bed." Fuzzycloud picked her up and brought her into the nursery, where all the other cats, besides Ebonygaze and Orangewhisker who were outside, were sleeping. Fuzzycloud set her down on an extra nest. "Listen to me, Fishkit." He hissed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone- not even your closest friend, what I'm doing?"

"I swear! But will you please tell me!" Fishkit begged. Fuzzycloud shook his head.

"If I tell you, them you'll have more to spill." Fuzzycloud's cold amber gaze met her soft blue eyes for few heartbeats. After a moment's hesitation, he finally mewed, "Sleep well," and turned away. Fishkit sighed and rested her head on her paws.

"Fishkit?" Maplekit mew reached her ears and a slightly larger, warm body joined Fishkit in the nest. "What was that all about?" Maplekit inquired.

"Nothing." Was Fishkit's reply, she couldn't meet Maplekit's eyes.

"I'll tell you a secret if you spill yours," Maplekit mewed in a sing-song tone.

"Fine," Fishkit growled. "I know Fuzzycloud's doing something that might be against the Warriors Code." Maplekit's eyes widened. "You have to swear not to tell anyone!" Fishkit pleaded.

"I won't. Just don't tell mine." Maplekit grinned. Fishkit had never truly been close to her sister, and now she felt a bond between them. Maplekit took a deep breath. "I like Oakpaw."

"Seriously? But he's such an arrogant rabbit-brain!" Fishkit blurted.

"I know, but he's so nice to me." Maplekit sighed dreamily and Fishkit shook her head and snuggled closer to her larger sibling.

"Good-night, Maplekit," she yawned.

"Good night, Fishkit." Came Maplekit's response."

* * *

Fishkit woke to her sister scrambling out of their nest. It seemed to be a little after sunrise, and the sun was climbing higher. Fishkit jumped awake. Nettlestar's ceremony was last nifht! Fishkit raced out of the den with her sister to see Nettlestar on top of the Tallrock watching his clan proudly.

"Heathercloud, you lead a border patrol with Hawkbreeze, Fallingfeather, and Wolfsong along the Thunderclan border. Hootowl, lead a hunting patrol, take Cedarfern, Silverwind, Whiskerflight and Foxskip. Blossompool, at Sunhigh, take a patrol to check the Riverclan border, bring Aldernose, Larksong, Brindlefrost and Cloudyeye. Tailfeather, take a hunting patrol with you at sunhigh, take Heathercloud, Rosefrost and Fuzzycloud. Ivyfrost, take Stormwatcher, Otterfoot and the apprentices battle training or something. Take Sleekwhisker with you. I'll announce dusk and tomorrow's dawn patrols at sunhigh." Slatewing jumped down from Tallrock and approached Ebonygaze. Fishkit pranced over to Featherkit.

"Hey Fishkit, wanna play with the mossball? One-on-one?" Featherkit asked and Fishkit purred. "Great! I'll go get the mossball." Featherkit ran into the nursery and returned a moment later with a mossball hanging from her jaws. She batted it to Fishkit, who batted it back. They went on for a whioe, till finaloy, their paws grew tired.

"Nettlestar!" Wolfsong raced into camp and skidded to a halt. "We found two intruders sniffing around!" Wolfsong panted, gaining his breath back easily.

'"Wolfsong. Where are they?" Nettlestar leaped down from Tallrock and padded forward.

"Right here." Heathercloud's mew sounded from the entrance.

"What is up with all the strange cats entering the camp." Nettlestar groaned. No cat answered.

"Your borders aren't well protected." The strange tom meowed dryly. He was flanked by a strange young gray and white she-cat and Hawkbreeze. On the she-cat's other side, there was Fallingfeather. Hawkbreeze and the she-cat snickered.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Windclan territory?" Nettlestar demanded.

"Ooh, scary." A light brown tabby tom with black stripes padded into the camp with a light gray tabby she-cat.

"I'm Ash." The dark gray tom flicked his tail, as though annoyed. "That's Song," the gray and white she-cat nodded to them, "Falcon," the light brown tom raised his tail in greeting, "and Storm." The light gray she-cat waved her tail.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing here." Nettlestar growled.

"We're seeking a home for Storm. You see, she's pregnant, and we need a safe home for her to stay when she gives birth. As soon as the kits are strong enough, we'll go." Ash, who seemed to be the leader, explained.

"Why here?" Slatewing inquired. "Most cats don't like the cold air, no place to hide, and the wind."

"We were all raised on a moor." was Ash's response. Nettlestar looked to Slatewing, who inclined his head slightly forward.

"You can stay, but just for a bit. Kits, since the apprentices are busy, why don' t you go ask Swiftfeather and Amberpool for some moss and go make nests in the spare den." Nettlestar nodded to the large abandoned badger set. Fishkit and Featherkit scrambled to the medicine cat den, where Amberpool had reappeared with a bunch of moss in her jaws. The kits picked up some in their mouths.

"Carry it like this." Amberpool instructed, smushing it under her chin and then picking some up in her jaw. Fishkit tried it and discovered she could carry much more moss.

"Let me help." A soft, strange, accented meow sounded behind them and the gray and white she-cat slipped between them to pick up moss, she led the way to the den and helped the kits set up the nests. They were finished not too much later. Fishkit sat on her haunches, admiring their work.

"Kits? It's time for bed." Ebonygaze mewed to all the kits. As Fishkit looked up the sky, she realized it was already nearly dusk. Fishkit climbed into her nest with Maplekit and Timberkit and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _A few Moons later_

Fishkit woke earlier than usual and at first, wondered why. Then it hit her. Today was her apprentice ceremony! She looked around the den. It seemed empty now that Heatherpaw and Rabbitpaw were apprentices. Featherkit and Harekit had decided to wait to become apprentices until Fishkit and her littermates were ready.

"Featherkit?" Fishkit nudged her best friend awake. Featherkit's eyes opened and the slightly older she-cat stared at Fishkit.

"Today's the day?" Featherkit's words came as a question, not a response. Fishkit nodded. Featherkit leapt out of her nest, being careful as to not wake Harekit, Fishkit went back to her nest to wake Maplekit, who almost immediately got up.

"Okay, fellow she-kits." Maplekit's mew was hushed. "Follow me," Maplekit led them to the back corner. Fishkit purred when Featherkit slipped and got her black pelt dusty.

* * *

 _Not too much later_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Tallrock!" Nettlestar's call rang out. The three she-kits exchanged glances. As the cats gathered, they all quick gave themselves a quick lick. "Today, we are gathered to witness five young kits become apprentices." Harekit and Timberkit exchanged an excited glance. "Harekit!" Nettlestar called, and the young tom stepped forward. "You reached your sixth moon not too long ago, but you and Featherkit graciously waited for the three youngest."

"Harekit, from now on, you will be known as Harepaw. Your mentor will be Blossompool." The dainty white spotted light brown she-cat stepped forward, pressing her nose to the newly named Harepaw.

"Featherkit, from now, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Sleekwhisker." The black she-cat reached up to the silvery gray she-cat's nose.

"Maplekit, from now on you will be known as Maplepaw, your mentor will be Otterfoot." The brown she-cat look surprised, but touched her nose to Maplepaw's.

"Timberkit, from now on you will be known as Timberpaw, I will be your mentor." Timberkit smirked as Nettlestar leapt down from Tallrock and touched Timberpaw's nose with his own. Nettlestar turned to Fishkit.

"Fishkit, from now own you will be known as Fishpaw." Fishpaw felt a quiver of excitement at her new name. "Your mentor will be-"

"Nettlestar!" Whiskerflight raced into camp, alone.

"What is up with the interruptions?" Nettlestar growled.

"Gingerfrost's dead!" A loud wail came from Rosefrost, Gingerfrost's daughter.

 **The second death... Oooh. Wow, this chapter was slightly longer than my normal chapters. XD**

 **I know the cats should be separated into tunnelers and moor runners, but I don't like how that would play out. It would be hard to mix the cats into the groups, because then I would have to put a few cats in moor running and a few as tunnelers.**

 **Qotc- Who do you think Fishkit's mentor is?**

 **Qotc2- What do you think of the original greenleaf visitors? Yes, that's what they are. The very first of the greenleaf visitors.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Fishleap's Fate! Here's a nice, slightly longer than normal chapter for you guys!**

Nettlestar stared at Whiskerflight in horror.

"Where are the visitors?" Sleekwhisker called. Amberpool ran to check, and let out a sigh of relief.

"They're all there." All the cats exchanged worried glances.

"Then who did it?" One mew rose above the rest.

"Could there be a murderer in our midst?" All the cats froze at Stormwatcher's suggestion.

"No, there was dog scent all around her." Whiskerflight shook her head.

"Am I going to be given a mentor, or what?" Fishpaw asked crossly. Nettlestar shook his head.

"Yes, yes, of course. Your mentor will be Hootowl." Nettlestar finished the ceremony as Fishpaw touched her pink nose to Hootowl's gray nose. Hootowl's eyes gave away nothing as Fishpaw searched them curiously. The dark gray she-cat blinked calmly at her.

"In a few nights, it'll the full moon. Perhaps Nettlestar will allow all five new apprentices to come." Hootowl mused. "Follow me. Today, you'll be shown a bit of the territory. We're on a border patrol with Fuzzycloud, Wolfsong, Foxskip, Stormwatcher and their apprentices. Tomorrow will be battle training." Hootowl flicked her tail and the cats named flocked to join her.

"Hey, Fishpaw." Fishpaw looked up at her old friend's mew.

"Hi." Fishpaw grinned. Ripplepaw fell in step with her.

"We haven't talked since the... accident." Ripplepaw commented.

"Well, basically, since our apprenticeship." Oakpaw now pranced beside her.

"Hey, Hootowl, what border are we patrolling?" Reedpaw padded next to his mentor.

"Slatewing never said. Which border would you like to patrol?" Hootowl paused, turning to Fuzzycloud, Wolfsong, Foxskip and Stormwatcher.

"I say Shadowclan." Wolfsong mewed, glancing at the others.

"What about unknown territory!" Oakpaw suggested. Hootowl silenced him with a stern look.

"Shadowclan's good." Stormwatcher decided.

"What about the thunderpath? We wouldn't want the young apprentices getting hurt." Fuzzycloud sent a meaningful glance at Fishpaw. Fishpaw's eyes widened, catching on to his plans.

"All the more reason to go there." Foxskip stopped watching his shadow prancing with his movements. "To show her that it's dangerous!" He added quickly, seeing the others' horrified faces. Oakpaw and Reedpaw snickered at his mistake.

"Shadowclan it is." Hootowl stepped in the direction of Shadowclan's border.

"Hey! Wait!" A brown and black blur came racing at them, skidding to a halt in front of them. It was Falcon, one of the visitors. "Can I join you guys?" Hootowl exchanged an annoyed glance with Wolfsong, but shrugged.

"We already have ten cats, guess one more wouldn't hurt." Fuzzycloud meowed sarcastically.

"Great!" Falcon totally missed the sarcasm, and fell in step beside Stormwatcher, chatting quietly with him. Featherpaw and Oakpaw quietly walked beside Fishpaw until the reached the border. A dark gray tom and five other cats, two warriors, three apprentices, were with him. The dark gray tom looked up as the patrol approached.

"Hello, Tigerpounce." Hootowl nodded politely to the dark gray tom. The Warriors with him, a dark golden tom and a long furred gray she-cat were talking with their apprentices. "Sunstrike, Emberfrost." The two warriors dipped their heads to her, while the apprentices stared up at Hootowl with wide eyes.

"Hello, Hootowl." Tigerpounce nodded curtly. "Have you seen Cherrylight recently? She's been missing since dawn."

"I can't say I have. Good luck on your search." Hootowl waved her tail and led the patrol along the border, then bringing them back home.

* * *

Fishpaw entered the camp with her patrol and noticed Gingerfrost's body strewn in the middle of camp. It was nearly dusk.

"Fishpaw, go ask Amberpool for some moss and mouse bile to get rid of the elders' ticks." Hootowl ordered as she and the other warriors padded to say their good-byes to Gingerfrost, while the apprentices headed in the direction of their nests. Fishpaw padded into the medicine cat den.

"Fishpaw? Is that you?" Amberpool's mew was muffled and the orange she-cat was hidden in the back of the den.

"Yes, it's Fishpaw." Fishpaw replied.

"I betcha you need some mouse-bile soaked moss, eh?" Amberpool appeared, holding a stick in her jaws that was carrying soaked moss that smelled terrible. "Don't touch it with your mouth, use your paws and the stick, also, when you're done, wash them off in the shallow part of the stream." Advised Amberpool, who had disappeared again. Fishpaw headed to the elder's den, secretly hoping they would tell her a story. As she walked into the den, she realized she still needed to make herself a nest in the apprentice's den.

"Fishpaw, have you come to take care of our ticks?" Rowanleap looked up at her. Fishpaw nodded, beginning straight away.

* * *

By the time Fishpaw had finished the elder's ticks, the sun had set completely. Fishpaw washed her paws in the stream, lapping up a bit of the water when she noticed a limp shape farther up the stream. Dismissing it as dirt, she padded into her new den, where Timberpaw was already snoring away. Featherpaw patted the nest next to her, not even looking up when Fishpaw padded in. Fishpaw slid in and whispered a thanks to Featherpaw.

"It wasn't me, it was Reedpaw." Those were the last words Fishpaw heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Fishpaw!" Said she-cat was shook awake by her mentor.

"Hrmph?" Fishpaw opened her eyes and looked up at the older she-cat.

"Today, we're doing battle training with all the apprentices, besides . That means Nettlestar is coming, so be on your best behavior." Hootowl smirked as Fishpaw struggled out of her nest. Harepaw and Mountainpaw were the only ones still sleeping, curled in nests right next to each other, backs touching. Fishpaw glanced up at Hootowl and decided not to disturb them, rather let Hootowl deal with them. As she padded out of the den, she heard their sleepy murmurs and protests as Hootowl woke them. The rest of the cats were waiting for them at the camp entrance. Fuzzycloud glared at Fishpaw as she joined them.

"Why's Fallingfeather here?" Nettlestar voiced her thoughts.

"Oh, I thought that, well, because you have a lot of apprentices, you might need an extra paw." She mewed awkwardly and Fishpaw noted how close she was standing to Hawkbreeze. Fishpaw slid in between Featherpaw and Reedpaw. Silently, they padded to the training area, a large dip in the ground, filled with grass and moss.

"Do you want to be my partner, Fishpaw?" Reedpaw shuffled his paws, asking before Featherpaw could open her mouth. She noticed Fuzzycloud's eyes narrow in the corner of her eye.

"Sure," Fishpaw replied, as Ripplepaw turned to ask Featherpaw. Hootowl hopped on to a rock near the edge of the dip.

"Today, we'll be assessing how well you perform." Hootowl mewed, then glanced to the warriors. "Us warriors will be walking around, seeing if you need any help, giving tips, and just watching how you perform. Use battle moves you know and, for the new apprentices, come up with new moves." Reedpaw straightened up, watching Fishpaw carefully as she crouched.

"Ready?" Reedpaw asked, crouching himself.

"Ready." Fishpaw replied nervously, surprised her voice didn't shake. Reedpaw lunged at her, knocking the wind out of her. Fishpaw struggled underneath him, thinking of a plan, when it came to her, she relaxed. Reedpaw relaxed slightly, but held tight on her.

"Give up?" He purred, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Yes." Fishpaw gasped from underneath the larger tom. Reedpaw stepped off her and she launched herself at the tom, battering his face with her paws. Reedpaw lifted a paw to block the smaller cat's blows. Fishpaw quickly grew tired and her blows slowed. Reedpaw grinned and knocked her on her back, faking a belly rake.

"I win," Reedpaw let her up.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

"Slatewing, who do thing we should bring to the Gathering?" Nettlestar paced around his den, stressed over his new duties.

"Relax, Nettlestar." Slatewing purred, watching the younger tom in amusement. "But I think we should definitely bring the new apprentices and the four new warriors." He added seriously.

"Hmm." Nettlestar hummed. "That's already eight cats, plus you and Swiftfeather or Amberpool. And me. That leaves a few more cats."

"How about Ebonygaze and Orangewhisker ? They haven't been to about Gathering in six moons." Slatewing suggested.

"Wolfsong, Hootowl, Fallingfeather, and Hawkbreeze." Nettlestar finished with a grin at his deputy.

"Fuzzycloud hasn't been to a Gathering in a while, neither has Larksong, Silverwind and Aldernose."

"Slatewing," Nettlestar groaned, "if you keep adding more cats it'll look more like a battle patrol rather than a Gathering patrol." Slatewing couldn't help but snicker at his leader's face. "But I guess we'll take Wolfsong, Aldernose, Hootowl, Ebonygaze, Orangewhisker, Silverwind, Fuzzycloud, Fallingfeather, Larksong, Hawkbreeze, Cedarfern, Brindlefrost, Otterfoot, Scorchbreeze, and five apprentices." Nettlestar mused. "That's nineteen cats, Slatewing. What do you think?"

"Orangewhisker said she didn't want to come last time I talked to her, Aldernose told me he isn't feeling well, Wolfsong went last time, as did Hawkbreeze, and if Hawkbreeze stays back, so will Fallingfeather." Slatewing grinned at the last part.

"That's still over fifteen cats, counting me, you and Amberpool or Swiftfeather." Nettlestar groaned. "I don't want to disappoint any of the apprentices or the newest warriors."

"Cedarfern and Brindlefrost became warriors two moons ago," Slatewing reminded him. "So they don't have to come."

"That still leaves Hootowl, Ebonygaze, Silverwind, Fuzzycloud, Larksong, Otterfoot, Scorchbreeze, the five apprentices, me, you and one of the medicine cats."

"That's a perfect fifteen." Slatewing noted.

"Great! I'll go announce to the clan who's coming." Nettlestar bounded out of the den to tell the clan, Slatewing following him.

 **I feed off reviews! Reviews give me incentive to write!**

 **Qotc- What do you think of Reedpaw?**

 **Qotc2- What do you think of Hootowl?**

 **Qotc3- Who would you like to be featured more? (You can't say you're own character)**

 **Qotc4- Who do you ship in the story? (Cats that aren't currently mates)**

 **RIP Adam West**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fishpaw's first Gathering! Woohoo! Don't tell any secrets Fishpaw! This chapter will be kinda long.**

 **Please go check out the newest OCs Needed thing! Misty has finally decided to write her own story. She often writes a lot more in her chapters, normally 2,000-2,500, and her stories are much darker.**

 _ **Review Replies**_

 _ **Splash-**_ **Raindrop's good. She's getting much bigger. She has these really long legs, a tiny head, huge ears, and big haunches. And, oh my gosh, her muzzle is so freakin' tiny! She looks so much out of place, it's adorable!**

 _ **Bluestripe-**_ **I'm too obsessed with shipping for my own good, XD**

 _ **I-really-hope-not-**_ **Fallingfeather and Hawkbreeze are so cute together. Their ship names are awesome, too. There's Hawkfeather, Fallingbreeze, Fallinghawk and Featherbreeze. Kits should be coming soon! *kids cheering***

 _ **derpytreecookie-**_ **If you would like a character in one of my stories, please go check out the newest OC's Needed story. This story does not need any more OCs and wishing for one in here just makes it seem like you want me to add that character.**

Fishpaw sucked in a sharp breath, following her littermates down to Fourtrees. The moon glowed in the sky. Staring at the large rock, she didn't notice a tortoiseshell pelt in front of her.

 _Oomph._

Fishpaw's nose collided with the cat's haunches. Green eyes met her soft blue ones. Fishpaw let out a yelp.

"Watch it!" The tom snarled, bright green eyes alight with annoyance. Frightened, Fishpaw turned to run off. "Wait." A soft voice called her back, curiousity sparked in the tom's gaze rather than annoyance now.

"Yes?" Fishpaw swallowed back fear, although her paws were shaking.

"No need to be afraid." The dark gray tom sitting beside the tortoiseshell purred. His tone made Fishpaw's spine shiver, but she felt calm.

"I'm Aspenleaf, and this is Dewdrop, Birchsong and Shrewstripe." Aspenleaf, the tortoiseshell, pointed to the dark gray tom with blue eyes, the spotted ginger tom, and the white-muzzled dark brown tom.

"Hi," Fishpaw squeaked awkwardly. "Uh- I'm Fishpaw."

"First Gathering, young one?" Shrewstripe inquired. Fishpaw nodded.

"Shrewstripe! Aspenleaf! Dewdrop! Birchsong!" A powerful dark brown tom padded toward Fishpaw. Fishpaw couldn't help but stare at his large, powerful shoulders. "Are bothering this young apprentice?" The other four toms held the newcomer's gaze steadily.

"And why would you think that, dearest Duskfire?" Birchsong sneered.

"Away with you! I don't want you to bother this young kit, so innocent." The tom, Duskfire, ordered.

"Typical Thunderclan." A nearby she-cat snorted. "Ordering around every cat of every clan as if they're the leaders."

"Sedgefrost," Duskfire began, but the she-cat interrupted.

"Save it, fish-face. I don't want to hear your 'noble and brave' speech." The she-cat snarled, whipping her tail in a signal, and Dewdrop followed. Duskfire glared hard at Shrewstripe, who sent him a fierce, annoyed glance. Aspenleaf and Birchsong followed, muttering under their breath.

"Let's go find Cedarfern," Birchsong hissed to Aspenleaf. Fishpaw wondered why the would want to talk to such an annoying tom. She suddenly remembered Cedarfern wasn't there, and let out a small snicker.

"Are you one of Ebonygaze's?" the tom rumbled. Startled, Fishpaw nodded.

"I'm Fishpaw," she squeaked.

"I'm Duskfire, deputy of Thunderclan, one of your mother's closest friends outside her clan." Duskfire introduced himself. Fishpaw stared at him. Her mother was friends with an enemy clan's deputy. "Next time, stay away from those four. They're trouble." Duskfire growled. "Come with me," he flicked his tail and Fishpaw bounded after him. Duskfire led her to a large group of apprentices, signaling with his tail for Fishpaw sit down.

"Thanks," Fishpaw breathed, sitting down among her littermates and wrapping her tail around her paws. Duskfire have her a small nod and sat down not too far away. Fishpaw suspected he wanted to keep an eye on her. She turned back to the apprentices. One in particular, a pure white tom with cold blue eyes, stuck out to her. He held his chin high, as if defiantly. Sitting next to him was a long-furred brown and white tabby she-cat. A slate-spotted white tom sat oddly close to a yellow she-cat.

"I'm Newttail," the elder standing near them nodded to Fishpaw.

"I'm Brownbrook," the other elder mewed. Frowning, he turned to the long-furred she-cat. "Where are your littermates?" He croaked. "I remember the announcement of your birth, there were three."

"Oh." The she-cat's eyes clouded. "They died of a sickness Adderstrike had never seen or heard of before."

Newttail nodded. "He said it must have been a rare disease." Newttail added. "How Bout we all indroduce ourselves." Newttail eyed the white tom, who was glaring back at him.

"We're already in a circle, why don't we say our names and something odd about ourselves." Brownbrook suggested. "Let's start with you," he pointed his tail to a tortoiseshell. The she-cat started, jumping in the air slightly.

"My name is Briarpaw, and I'm Sparkstar's apprentice. I'm also the deputy's daughter," the she-cat mumbled softly.

"Now, the cat next to you will go," Newttail nodded at the long-furred she-cat.

"My name is Forestpaw," the she-cat spoke with a soft accent, " and I am the sole survivor of a litter of three." Briarpaw and the cat next to her ran their tails down her back in sympathy.

"My name is Lynxpaw and I'm the only kit of Frostflower and an unknown father. I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!" the gray tom boasted. The white tom a few cats away was glaring at him, hatred clear as the night sky visible in his eyes. Fishpaw wondered who he was.

"My name is Leafpaw," the soft light brown and white she-cat next to the white tom breathed, "and I love rainy days." Leafpaw nudged the white tom.

"My name is Fjordpaw," the white tom growled, Fishpaw noticed he had an accent, a deep gravely accented mew, "and I was adopted into the clan." Fishpaw still wondered what Fjordpaw's problem was. "My mother was born very far away. I despise intruders and kittypets."

"My name is Duskpaw, I'm the medicine cat apprentice." The small black tom beside Fjordpaw had scooted slightly away.

"I'm Slatepaw." The spotted-black white tom informed the group. "I'm blind, but that's not gonna stop me from being a great warrior!" The silver tabby beside him purred and pressed herself closer to him. Slatepaw rested his head on hers.

"They start younger every time." Brownbrook muttered to himself, Fishpaw wondered what he meant.

"I'm Valleypaw, and I plan on becoming leader or making my own clan, with Slatepaw." The silver she-cat grinned.

"I'm Rainpaw, and I'm this toad-brain's sister." The dark gray-blue she-cat shoved Valleypaw. Fishpaw noticed Fjordpaw eyeing the younger she-cat with odd, moony eyes.

"I'm Drizzlepaw and I'm nearly a warrior! I can jump really high!" As if to prove her point, the gray she-cat leapt into the air and did a somersault in midair. As Newttail gaped, Brownbrook sent him a smug look.

"I am Hollypaw. My favourite pass time is to climb trees and scare cats." There was an amused glint in the black cat's green eyes.

"I'm Vixenpaw. I'm from Thunderclan and I hate kittypets and intruders, unlike my kittypet-infested clan." Fishpaw shot a quick glance at Fjordpaw to see what he was thinking, but his blue eyed gaze was fixed on Rainpaw. Fishpaw started as she realized this was the cat Fuzzycloud was seeing a few moons ago. She wondered if he still saw her.

Fishpaw suddenly realized all eyes were on her. "I'm Fishpaw." She informed them. "I'm the daughter of Ebonygaze, the fastest cat in the clans." Maplepaw introduced herself and padded off. Fishpaw decided to explore, so she missed what Timberpaw and the rest of the group said.

"Hello," Fishpaw looked up and recognized the mew of the cat from when she had a border patrol on the Shadowclan border. "I'm Emberfrost."

"Oh-uhm, I'm Fishpaw." Fishpaw swallowed nervously as she stared up at the larger she-cat. "Did you find Cherrylight?" She asked, a slight hint of teasing hidden in her mew. Emberfrost tensed and she seemed to wince.

"Yep." Emberfrost looked like she was about to say something, then decided better of it. "Nice to meet you, Fishpaw." Emberfrost turned and padded away. Fishpaw spotted Featherpaw's black pelt and plopped down next to her.

"There's a lot of cats here." Featherpaw commented, staring around the clearing.

"Yeah." Fishpaw purred. "Have you met many cats?"

"No, I've actually been letting the cats come to me." Featherpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust. "One apprentice actually came up to me and asked me to meet him tomorrow night, here."

"Was he handsome?" Fishpaw purred.

"I guess." Featherpaw frowned, staring at Fishpaw. "Why? Are planning on meeting him?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just wanna check him out.l" Fishpaw protested.

"It's alright." Featherpaw purred. "I actually was thinking of going." She admitted, to which Fishpaw snickered. One of the leader's calls rang out, and the cats stopped socializing.

"Greetings, cats of all clans." Barkstar dipped his head. "Skyclan is well, and we greet our six new apprentices, Rookpaw, Crowpaw, Ravenpaw, Birdpaw, Starlingpaw and Jackdawpaw." The clans called the apprentices names, and Fishpaw noticed three cats on the other side of the clearing, a dark gray one, a black one, and a blue-gray one.

"Thunderclan is also well. Rabbitpaw and Palepaw have become Rabbitear and Paleshadow. Vixenpaw has been held back another moon for misbehaving." Ripples of amusement passed through the clans as they called the new warriors' names. Fishpaw twisted around to see Fuzzycloud's reaction. The young black tom's face was unreadable as ever, and as his eyes met Fishpaw's, they hardened into a glare. Fishpaw looked back at the leaders.

"Riverclan has nothing to announce beside a rogue has joined Riverclan, her name is Splash," Scarletstar mewed. "Dappleshine has moved to the nursery expecting Sunpool's kits." Scarletstar stepped back to let Sparkstar move forward. "Aspengorse has gone missing, we are hoping one of the clans knew of that."

"Shadowclan has news on that." Sparkstar announced. "Aspengorse was found in the stream that runs down from Windclan territory," Fishpaw's eyes widened, "along with Cherrylight, who was expecting his kits. They were both murdered. We found orange fur in their claws." Could this be the lump in the stream she saw? "Thunderclan, Skyclan, Windclan, has anyone been killed in your clan?"

"Cinderleap was found beneath a tree," Barkstar offered. "We thought he had just fallen, but he was too far from the tree to have fallen. He could've easily been pushed."

"Dewflower and Willowfall were found near a badger's set. Now that I think about it, there was cat scent, too." Alderstar rasped.

"Gingerfrost was found in an area with dog scent and cat scent all around." Nettlestar added. Fishpaw shivered as she remembered the look in Gingerfrost's dead eyes. "Perhaps we should talk about this in three nights." Nettlestar mewed, looking around at the apprentices. The other leaders nodded in agreement and Nettlestar stepped up to announce the clans.

"Windclan is thriving. We have five new apprentices and a new warrior. Harepaw, Featherpaw, Timberpaw, Maplepaw and Fishpaw. Scorchbreeze is our new warrior." Fishpaw puffed out her chest, along with Featherpaw as their names were called. The cats socialized for a while longer until Nettlestar called them to go. Fishpaw padded beside Featherpaw and Maplepaw, joking around with them. Featherpaw picked up a pinecone with her teeth and used her paws to send it toward Timberpaw, hitting him in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Timberpaw's head snapped up, thinking it came from above him. Fishpaw and her friends snorted with laughter, unable to control themselves.

 **Wow, longer chapter than normal, yay. Just a small note, the four toms, plus Cedarfern, I think of as 'the players' of the Clans. Always trying to land a she-cat, but then, whoosh! Duskfire to the rescue! Go Duskfire! He'd make a good clan leader! *wink* Now, a bunch of questions.**

 **Qotc1- How long is a good size for a chapter?**

 **Qotc2- What do you think of Fishpaw?**

 **Qotc3- Who would you like to die?**

 **Qotc4- Who is you favourite leader?**

 **Qotc5- Who do you think is responsible for these deaths, a rogue, a clan cat or a kittypet?**

 **Qotc6- Which cat do you think would do the murders? (A clan cat)**


	8. Tiny Note

**I'm gonna make this really quick-**

 **Next chapter will be out soon, I am working on it. Yes, this story will definitely go until the end, but I need to take a small break. Misty is currently writing her story, so she will be on here a bit more. Here's a peek at what's coming next! Spoilers retracted.**

Fishpaw pranced out of the apprentice's den, earlier than the others. The sun was barely up, but she was ready to go. She remembered last night's Gathering and looked around for Fuzzycloud. Not seeing him, she decided to look around outside the camp, thinking he might be seeing Vixenpaw. She padded out of the camp, again marveling at how big the outside world was. As she neared the border, an odd smell hit her. _is that dog?_ she thought, pausing to sniff the air. There was a slight cat scent mixed in with it.

"He-" her call was cut off as she was attacked. A -cat colour- cat was on top of her. At first she thought it to be -a certain cat-, but this cat was a -cat gender- with -eye colour- eyes and -a colour- markings.

"I'm gonna kill you, nice and slow." The -cat gender- hissed, smirking. Fishpaw trembled beneath them, and they raised their left paw to strike. Fishpaw closed her eyes in terror, readying herself for the death blow. Suddenly, the weight of the -cat gender- vanished as a battle cry sounded.

"Don't you dare try and hurt her!" Fishpaw opened one eye to see Fuzzycloud snarling at the -cat gender-.

 **Lol, that was fun to write.**

 **Qotc- Which cat do you think it is and why? (Any cat from the clans, but I will tell you now that they may not be from the clans.)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm thinking of putting this on a bit on a hiatus. I never really had the plot fully figured out. Sorry guys. It may not happen for a few chapters though! At, like, chater ten or something. My other story will be updated though! It needs some OCs!**

 **You may have noticed that I deleted the OCs Needed story for this. I did that because too many idiots thought it was open when it clearly said it was closed. Yes, there is a new one up for the story Misty is writing. I put the allegiances in the Prologue if you want to see all the cats in the story.**

 **Time to reveal the murderer. -evil laugh-**

 **Why do you guys think it's Vixenpaw/Thunderclan cat?**

 _ **Review Replies-**_

 _ **Hatakefire-**_ **Let's all give a cheer for Duskfire!**

 ** _I-really-hope-not-_ This chapter shall be awesomer than last XD**

 ** _TherealOwleyes-_ Yay for shipping! *cheers***

 ** _Derpytreecookie-_ Good guess! Now let's see if it's true! **

Fishpaw pranced out of the apprentice's den, earlier than the others. The sun was barely up, but she was ready to go. She remembered last night's Gathering and looked around for Fuzzycloud. Not seeing him, she decided to look around outside the camp, thinking he might be seeing Vixenpaw. She padded out of the camp, again marveling at how big the outside world was. As she neared the border, an odd smell hit her. _is that dog?_ she thought, pausing to sniff the air. There was a slight cat scent mixed in with it.

"He-" her call was cut off as she was attacked. A reddish cat was on top of her. At first she thought it to be Vixenpaw, but this cat was a tom with blue eyes and no white markings.

"I'm gonna kill you, nice and slow." The tom hissed, smirking. Fishpaw trembled beneath him, and he raised his left paw to strike. Fishpaw closed her eyes in terror, readying herself for the death blow. Suddenly, the weight of the tom vanished as a battle cry sounded.

"Don't you dare try and hurt her!" Fishpaw opened one eye to see Fuzzycloud snarling at the tom. The tom didn't seem frightened by Fuzzycloud. Instead, he just blinked calmly at him. A smirk lightly danced across his features and Fishpaw shuddered. "Understand?!" Fuzzycloud snarled. The tom nodded and Fuzzycloud let him up. Instead of racing away, the tom calmly padded away. Fishpaw blinked in confusion.

"Fuzzycloud," she began hesitantly, "who was that tom?" She didn't recognize the scent of the tom, nor his looks, but a flash of recognition had sparked it's way into Fuzzycloud's gaze.

"The cat who's been murdering us all." Fuzzycloud responded, his eyes fixed on where the tom vanished. "I suppose you're hear to tell me you know who I've been meeting." Fishpaw started. _How did he know?_ she wondered.

"Y-yes." Fishpaw confirmed, still confused as to how he knew.

"Who am I meeting, then?" He challenged, still not looking at her.

"Vi-Vixenp-paw." She stuttered. Fuzzycloud slowly turned to look at her.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I re-recognized her v-voice." Fishpaw explained. Fuzzycloud nodded and stood up, padding toward her. Fishpaw shrank away slightly, but he only leaned down and gave her head a lick.

"Good job." He muttered and led her back to camp. Fuzzycloud stayed silent as Fishpaw glanced up at him ever-so-often.

"Fishpaw!" Her mentor''s voice rang out. Fishpaw exchanged a glance with Fuzzycloud before racing into camp. Hootowl let out a relieved sigh. "There you are. We're going to patrol the Thunderclan border with Fuzzycloud, Reedpaw, Nettlestar and Timberpaw." Hootowl nodded to Nettlestar and the other apprentices. Nettlestar was watching as the two apprentices scuffled on the ground, letting out mock growls. "Where's Fuzzycl- there he is." Hootowl focused on something behind Fishpaw and she turned to see Fuzzycloud entering the camp.

"Fuzzycloud!" Nettlestar's mew rang out, and Fuzzycloud glanced up, his emotions hidden. Nettlestar padded toward him, the apprentice's behind him, Fishpaw glanced at Hootowl before following him too, Hootowl trailing him. "Are you ready for a patrol?" Nettlestar asked and Fuzzycloud nodded, a flash of exhaustion dancing in his eyes. Hootowl sped up, matching Nettlestar's and Fuzzycloud's pace at the front as Fishpaw fell in step beside Timberpaw.

"Hey Fish." Timberpaw meowed, amusement clear in his eyes as he called his sister the one nickname she hated.

"Hello, Timber _kit._ " Fishpaw purred. Timberpaw glared at her, before turning his gaze back to in front of him.

"So..." He began nonchalantly, "I've noticed you've been hanging out a lot with Fuzzycloud. Are you two gonna be mates?" Fishpaw stared at him in horror, thinking about how Vixenpaw would react if she heard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reedpaw give her a hurt glance, but she brushed it away in confusion.

"Wha-no-He lov-" Fishpaw quickly cut herself off before she could spill Fuzzycloud's secret. Timberpaw sent her an odd glance. Fishpaw closed her mouth, refusing to talk for the rest of the patrol. Quickly they reached the Thunderclan border.

"Hootowl, take Reedpaw and Timberpaw and go that way." Nettlestar ordered. Confused, Hootowl nodded, leading the two also-confused apprentices. "You two, come with me." Fishpaw exchanged a glance with Fuzzycloud, before following the older tom. Nettlestar fell back a bit, falling in step with them.

"I've noticed you two are spending a lot of time together." Nettlestar explained, staring up a head. Fishpaw stared at him, horrified.

" _What?!_ " Fuzzycloud was equally horrified. Nettlestar let out a purr.

"Oh, the whole clan is gossiping, y'know. As leader, of course, I shouldn't be participating, but I guess I'm still used to being deputy." He purred. "It seems you two are always taking moonlit walks around here, which is why I requested we take a patrol here." Fuzzycloud's eyes widened.

"Have you been spying on us?" Fuzzycloud suddenly mewed, startling Fishpaw.

"No, no, of course not!" Nettlestar's whisker's twitched in amusement. His eyes flashed and he raised his head, looking around. "Do you smell that?" He murmured, still gazing for the source. Fishpaw tasted the air and recognized the same scent she had smelled before. She exchanged a horrified glance with Fuzzycloud.

"It's him." Fuzzycloud hissed. Nettlestar shot him a look.

"Who?"

"It's the murderer, the cat who killed Gingerfrost, Aspengorse and Cherrylight, and Sandstar."

"Sandstar died of old age." Nettlestar meowed, confused.

"Oh, no. I slipped deathberries into his rabbit." A sickly sweet meow sounded from behind him. The three cats whipped around to see the same red-orange tom, sitting calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws. Nettlestar's eyes widened.

"Y-you." He choked out. Fishpaw gazed at the leader. Did he know this tom?

"Yes, me." The tom smirked.

"Nettlestar, how do you know this tom?" Fuzzycloud inquired, his gaze fixed on the tom.

"We trained together as apprentices." Nettlestar explained, staring at the tom in awe. "Flamemist, how are you alive? The tree fell on you!"

"Ahh, yes, but you didn't find my body, did you?" Flamemist sneered. Nettlestar shook his head. "I lived. Two rogues discovered me underneath the leaves, alive, but barely. You see," Flamemist's cold gray eyes hardened, "when the tree fell, the trunk didn't hit me. I was underneath the branches. One hit me on the side of my head and knocked me out. The leaves covered me from all eyes except those who looked hard. And you, Nettlewhisker, you were in the search party. You didn't even look for me! You just stayed back!" Flamemist snarled.

"What happened to Lilypuddle?" Nettlestar asked, taking a step back.

"Oh, she's alive. We have our own kits. I didn't take her, like you think. She came willingly. She loves me more than she loved her own brother." Flamemist smirked as Nettlestar collapsed. "Yes Nettlestar, your own sister." Flamemist bounded forward and, before Fuzzycloud or Fishpaw could react, attacked Nettlestar. Fishpaw froze as the two toms clawed at each other, more ferociously than Fishpaw thought she would ever see in her whole life. Three cats bounded into the clearing, and Timberpaw raced to attack Flamemist. Hootowl held him back.

"It's their fight." Hootowl murmured, recognition flaring in her eyes. Suddenly, Nettlestar fell limp, collapsing in Flamemist's grip. The red tom had given him the killing bite. Before she realized what she was doing, Fishpaw attacked Flamemist in a flurry of claws. Flamemist easily batted them away, striking her on her head before running off. Timberpaw raced after Flamemist, but stopped when Hootowl called him back.

"No," Fishpaw heard all the cats gasp as she watched Flamemist's retreating body, everything going black...

 **Oh, no.**

 **Sorry it is short.**

 **Qotc- Do you think Lilypuddle is actually still alive?**

 **Qotc2- What did you think of the revelation?**

 **Qotc3- What do you think of Flamemist and his backstory?**

 **Qotc4- Did you expect the murderer to be an ex-clan cat?**

 **Qotc5- Why did you think who you thought it was?**

 **What are some good names for Lilypuddle's and Flamemist's kits? (These are rogue kits, so they don't have warrior names, they'll have plain names like 'Blossom' and 'Orange')**

 **1- dark gray tom with an orange tail and white feet**

 **2- white she-cat with a brown-black tabby striped tail and reddish feet**

 **3- brown she-cat with black stripes, a white slash down chest and white patches**

 **4- red tom with white ears and paws, black stripes and a brown-tipped tail**

 **When I wrote Nettlewhisker, that isn't a mistake. Flamemist knows Nettlestar is the leader, but he doesn't believe Nettlestar deserves to be leader, so he refers to him using his warrior name. :3**

 **That's it for this chapter. Have a lovely day/night/week/life**

 **Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. (Especially Oak's Revenge)**


	10. Chapter 8

_"Fishpaw." Cats were calling to her, but she couldn't see any cats. Everything was blacker than night. Suddenly, everything brightened, and she was in a beautiful clearing near a clear stream filled with fish. Cats appeared in front of her, a sandy coloured tom, a ginger she-cat with white paws, a light brown tom and a mottled tortiseshell she-cat with a reddish tail. Fishpaw recognized the first two as Sandstar and Gingerfrost._

 _"Am I dead?" Fishpaw asked in horror. Sandstar let out a purr._

 _"No, you are only dreaming," the tortoiseshell explained, amused at her reaction._

 _"Who are you?" Fishpaw blurted out._

 _"I'm Aspengorse," the light brown tom spoke for the first time._

 _"I'm Cherrylight." The tortoiseshell purred._

 _"Of course you know us." Gingerfrost gave Fishpaw's ears a friendly flick._

 _"Fishpaw," Sandstar meowed suddenly. "You are destined to save the clans. You are destined for greatness."_

 _"Avenge our deaths." The Starclan cats meowed in unison before everything returned to black._

 _"Wait! No! I don't want this destiny!" Fishpaw mewled in horror._ She woke with a gasp.

"Fishpaw! You're awake!" Timberpaw and Maplepaw shot up from their nests at Featherpaw's cry. The three cats purred happily, rubbing their muzzles along Fishpaw's. Amberpool padded into the den, her gaze sparking happily when she saw Fishpaw.

"How long have I been out?" Fishpaw rasped, her mouth uncomfortably dry.

"Not too long. It's only sunhigh." Amberpool returned to working on whatever she had to do. Fishpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to Nettlestar?" Fishpaw asked suddenly. Amberpool turned sharply.

"He," she hesitated, "lost a life." She finished, but her eyes betrayed her, something more had happened. Fishpaw gazed at her in horror.

"But Fla-"

"Fishpaw, what in Starclan's name are you talking about?" Featherpaw meowed, bewildered.

"Yeah, we were attacked by a fox." Timberpaw stared at her, pleading in his gaze. She caught on. She nodded.

"I must have been dreaming." Fishpaw mewed, thinking back to the dream she actually had.

"I bet you're thirsty." Maplepaw meowed, standing up. "Let's go outside." The there she-cats padded outside, but Timberpaw stayed behind.

"So, Featherpaw, still planning on going back tonight?" Fishpaw meowed, a mischievous glint in her eye as she leaned down to get a drink of water. The water ice cold and made her head hurt, but it quenched her thirst. Featherpaw purred.

"Of course! But only if you come!" Featherpaw also took a drink. Maplepaw narrowed her eyes.

"What are you two meowing about?"

"Oh-uhm," Fishpaw exchanged a glance with Featherpaw.

"Come with us tonight and find out?" Featherpaw suggested, although it was more of a question.

"I don't want to betray my clan." Maplepaw shook her head. "But what are you doing?" Maplepaw asked again.

"A tom asked me to meet him tonight at Fourtrees," Featherpaw explained.

"And I wanted to come with." Fishpaw finished. Maplepaw stared at them like they both had grown an extra head.

"Are you two crazy!" She hissed. Fishpaw opened her mouth to protest when someone called her name from across camp. She turned as Ripplepaw skidded to a halt next to them.

"Did you hear the news?" Ripplepaw panted. Fishpaw exchanged a glance with Featherpaw.

"What news?" They asked in unison.

"Ivyfrost's moving to the nursery!" Ripplepaw squealed.

"What!" Fishpaw exclaimed.

"Her kits are due in a half moon, too! By the time they become apprentices, I'll be ready to be a mentor!" Ripplepaw purred in excitement. Fishpaw gaped.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to be a warrior!"

* * *

 _Later that night_

Fishpaw poked Featherpaw with a paw and the other she-cat opened her eyes.

"Ready?" She breathed. Fishpaw nodded and Featherpaw got to her paws. They snuck out of camp easily, right when Briardawn and Larksong went into the Warriors den to wake Snowseed and Icedapple. As they padded through the territory, Fishpaw pondered over Nettlestar's first death.

"Featherpaw," she began hesitantly, "did Timberpaw see how many lives Nettlestar lost." Featherpaw froze and took a deep breath.

"Yes, he did." She responded vaguely.

"How many?"

"Three." Featherpaw mewed so quietly Fishpaw hardly heard her. Her ears twitched and she turned to stare at Featherpaw.

"He lost three lives?" She breathed, eyes widening. Featherpaw only nodded. "That means he only has seven lives left!" Featherpaw nodded again. Fishpaw shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. He just got his lives." Featherpaw gave her a friendly flick over the ears with her tail.

"Let's just go." Featherpaw pranced ahead. Fishpaw purred and raced after her. They skidded to a halt when they reached the clearing, where two toms were waiting. One was dark gray, the other black. Fishpaw realized they seemed to be arguing.

"Umm, hello?" She called out to them. The two toms jumped in the air, turning around to face them. One of them let out a purr.

"Well, this is perfect." The black one padded toward them, his head lifted defiantly in the air. The gray one followed him, though less confidently. While the black one assumed an air of confidence, the gray tom seemed scared. "Hello. My name is Rookpaw and this is my brother, the medicine cat, Crowpaw."

"Are you the cats with five littermates?" Featherpaw asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Crowpaw muttered, seemingly embarrassed. Rookpaw twitched his brown ears and sniffed.

"Technically it's four. Including the both of us." He purred, smirking at Fishpaw. "My brother tells me that he only invited the pretty black one, so tell me, why is the pretty silver one here?" Fishpaw felt her fur bristle aND she grew uncomfortably warm.

"If only your brother invite her, why did you come?" Fishpaw challenged. The tom threw back his head and purred loudly, more loudly than any cat Fishpaw had ever heard. Fishpaw couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"Why don't we- um- fully introduce ourselves." Featherpaw let out an awkward purr. Fishpaw could tell she was unnerved by the black tom's actions.

"That's not a bad idea," Crowpaw muttered.

"That's a perfect idea." Rookpaw purred. "Now, you know me as Rookpaw. I'm the deputy's apprentice." He boasted.

"I'm Fishpaw and my father is the deputy and my mother is the fastest cat in the clan." Fishpaw meowed softly, slightly feeling like she should outdo him.

"I'm Crowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice." Crowpaw mumbled.

"I'm Featherpaw and-uh, I have a dead sister?" Featherpaw offered.

"Well, this is kinda awkward." Fishpaw began.

"And we should probably be getting home." Crowpaw finished, for the first time he seemed happy.

"Yes, Crowpaw, go ahead. You, Featherpaw, go ahead and leave." Rookpaw ordered. Crowpaw seemed happy to oblige, but Featherpaw shot a defiant glance at Rookpaw before turning and walking to the edge of the clearing. "Fishpaw. You are a very, very beautiful she-cat with brains. I hope, that you will meet me again in a moon, the day after the Gathering." Rookpaw purred, licking Fishpaw's ear. "See you then," he breathed, letting his tail drift under her chin before padding away to catch up with Crowpaw.

"Crowpaw was adorable." Was Featherpaw's first comment as the two she-cats raced back to camp. Although it was barely past moon-high, they wanted to get some sleep in before the next day. "Rookpaw was creepy." Came Featherpaw's second comment.

"He wasn't bad looking, though. He was super creepy." Fishpaw replied, shuddering as she remembered his flirtatious tendencies.

"Fishpaw, what would you think if," Featherpaw hesitated, "Timberpaw and I became mates?"

"What?" Fishpaw spluttered. "But you two hate each other!"

"Not since Sandstar intervened." Featherpaw replied. "He's such a great cat.I mean, have you seen his fighting skills and hunting skills? He's on his way to become leader." The black she-cat sighed dreamily.

"Featherpaw! This is my brother you're talking about!" Fishpaw hissed at her best friend. Featherpaw shook herself out of the daze and let out a purr.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. "But have you seen the way Mountainpaw and Harepaw act? It's like they're already mates!" Fishpaw nodded in agreement. The two she-cats padded in silence for a bit. "Have you seen the way Reedpaw looks at you?" Featherpaw asked slyly.

"What?" Fishpaw asked, completely bewildered.

"He likes you." Featherpaw purred. Fishpaw shook her head, embarrassed.

"Have you seen Maplepaw and Oakpaw? Oakpaw isn't interested at all and poor Maplepaw's just trying to get his attention." Fishpaw snickered.

"They would be so cute together!" Featherpaw agreed. "What do you think their kits would look like?"

'Well I'm no expert, but probably brown, black and white," Fishpaw sniggered. Featherpaw shot the silver she-cat a glare, and the two she-cats padded in silence the rest of the way.

 **Sorry this is short and boring. What'd you think, though?**

 **Qotc1- What do you think of Rookpaw and Crowpaw**

 **Qotc2- Who is your favourite character now?**

 **Qotc3- What do you think of the 'prophecy' You still don't know the actual prophecy... yet.**

 **I kinda think of Rookpaw with an accent, like T-Bag's, from Prison Break.**

 **Next chapter may take a while to come out because I'm having trouble thinking of what to right about. Maybe a time skip? I honestly don't know.**

 **This story is just honestly so boring to me now, so if someone else wants to take it off my hands to write it, just PM me and we can talk about it. I'm not really sure if I want to write this anymore.**


End file.
